Uncle Evan
by ShaViva
Summary: Returning to life in the U.S. Evan faces new challenges, both personal and professional, as he comes to realise anew what it means to be part of a family. Again, pure Lorne, AU, and following on from Campaign Kandahar
1. I'm not in a hurry to leave you okay

**Uncle Evan**

Author: ShaViva

Rating: T

Content Warning: Nothing really, some minor swearing is about it.

Season: This is set during 2002, which lines it up pretty much with the rest of season 6 of SG-1.

Summary: Returning to life in the U.S. Evan faces new challenges, both personal and professional as he takes on new roles and realises anew what it means to be part of a family. Again, pure Lorne, AU, and following on from Campaign Kandahar

Classifications: Family, friendship

Pairings: None

Spoilers for: None

Acknowledgements: Wikipedia for some of the early chapters. This one wasn't as research intensive for reasons that will become apparent.

Disclaimer: The Stargate characters, storylines, etc aren't mine. I am unfortunately not associated in any way with the creators, owners, or producers of Stargate or any of its media franchises – if I was Lorne would have been in A LOT more episodes. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, equipment, etc are the property of whoever owns them. The original characters and plot and anything else I made up are the property of me, the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Copyright (c) 2010 ShaViva

* * *

**Authors Note:**

This was going to be part of the previous story but the passage of time and the change of tone just didn't fit so I separated it into its own story. It's all complete, just needs the usual editing. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: I'm **_**not**_** in a hurry to leave you okay**

_Early June 2002_

It was strange being home ... Lorne thought he could get too used to the comfort and the privilege of having his mother looking after him. The injuries he'd sustained in Kandahar had made that a necessity when he'd first got home but two weeks later he was still living in the lap of luxury care. Like he'd said to Elaine, it was actually kind of nice and since he wasn't fully recovered he could justify enjoying it.

Added to that was the comfort and familiarity of returning to live under the roof he'd grown up with ... the two story house a few blocks back from the shores of San Francisco Bay, with it's white paint and blue shutters, it's cluttered attic and walls adorned with years worth of art works and pictures. If you walked through the halls it was like taking a journey into the past and all it's key events ... like taking a seat inside Grace Lorne's heart through the outward display of pride and love in her two children. Evan had spent a lot of hours there the past two weeks and he was okay with that. For him that house represented home .... family .... connection. He always felt comfortable there, no matter how long it had been since his last visit, no matter how long he stayed each time.

Elaine had hung around too – it was the longest they'd lived under the same roof since he'd left for the academy. What made it particularly special for Evan was that he was sharing in the early stages of his sister's first pregnancy. With Drew away he'd stepped in as a surrogate hand holder and general mood pick-me-upper as she'd tipped from ecstatically happy to tearfully upset, sometimes without provocation. It was understandable and not just because she was pregnant. She missed her husband and was struggling with not having even told him he was going to be a father yet. Maybe she could have just emailed him but Elaine had dug her heels in, determined she wouldn't deliver such personal news in so impersonal a manner.

That was something Evan had been pushing to correct. He'd promised Elaine at the airport that he'd at the very least get her a phone call but since he didn't have an active post on U.S. soil was finding that more difficult than he'd expected. You didn't just call an Air Force Base and ask to use their facilities - not unless you were a big wig General. It'd be nice to video call Kandahar much as he used to call Cold Lake but from what he'd been told, security wise that capability was still a few months away. In the end Evan had called a couple of people he knew in Air Combat Command and that morning had finally hooked on to someone who'd been willing to help him expedite things.

Now he was just waiting for his sister to get back from her latest shopping expedition for the baby – just window shopping because she'd decided she wouldn't buy anything without Drew there to help her decide. Evan wasn't commenting on how often she needed to go out looking – it seemed kind of excessive but what did he know about babies? Although, now that he was going to be an uncle, he'd probably have to learn _something_ about them ... eventually.

"Evan?" Elaine's voice and the sound of the front door closing interrupted his musings.

"In the living room," he called back, staying in his seat with his leg stretched out. The wound had healed nicely to the point of being just an angry red line on his upper thigh now but the underlying muscle damage caused by having a knife stabbed so deep was still giving him grief. His shoulder wasn't much better ... again, surface wounds healed but the underlying muscles and tendons still needing more work. He was doing physical therapy every day and progressing ... just not fast enough to stave off his impatience to be back on the job.

At the time, when he'd been caught up rescuing those six marines, Evan hadn't really thought about living with the consequences. It was only later that he'd realised just how lucky he'd been - any one of his injuries could have been a hell of a lot worse. Looking down at the new scar on his right forearm he acknowledged again that the burn – from direct contact with ignited white phosphorus – could have put him out of action long term, small as it seemed now. Instead of one escharotomy to cut away the thick, scabbed surface of the healing burn to let blood flow get to the new skin underneath he could have been facing multiple operations including skin grafts before the area was healed. And that was only the surface of it – if the WP had gotten into his system he'd have been lucky not to have suffered liver or other organ failure. He could have died ... out there in the field or back on base from his injuries. And maybe it wasn't a whole lot different than being at risk every time he went up in an F-16 – surface to air missiles could pick you off before you even knew they were there – but it _felt_ different. He was still thinking about that, and the fact that he'd shot and killed two Afghan guards and blown up a host more ... still trying to reconcile it in his own mind. You had a view inside about the kind of person you were, what you were good at .... and sometimes things happened that surprised you, showed you that you were capable of being more than you'd previously thought.

"What are you doing?" Elaine appeared in the doorway, frowning when she saw him sitting there, no music, no television, nothing to distract him.

"Waiting for you," he returned. "You tired?"

"A little, but I can still do something, if you need help," Elaine looked at him with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah – just thinking," Evan dropped his leg to the floor, shifting and slowing pushing himself to his feet. He'd finally gotten rid of the crutches and cane he'd been forced to use the first week back and now managed to get around at a slow pace but still with a noticeable limp. "I do need you to take me somewhere though, if you're up to it?"

"Just let me freshen up," Elaine smiled, patting his shoulder before hurrying away.

A few minutes later she returned, letting her brother set the pace as they headed for her car, borrowed from their Mom. "Where to?" she asked, not commenting on the way he winced as he folded his legs inside the passenger space.

"Ah ... across the Bay. Get on the I-80 and head east," Evan instructed. "Shouldn't take more than an hour or so ... I'll give you more directions when we get close."

"Okay," Elaine started the car and backed out of the drive. "Where are we going?" she asked curiously, merging into the traffic.

"Travis AFB - Fairfield," he replied. "It's the nearest base to San Francisco ... someone suggested I talk to a guy there about a couple of things, including maybe getting back to light duty sooner rather than later."

"You're not going back already," Elaine frowned, glancing over at him before directing her attention back to the road.

"They wouldn't let me," Evan admitted. "Not yet anyway – but once I can pass a basic physical I could get back on reduced duty."

"I didn't realise you were in such a hurry to get away from us," Elaine murmured sadly.

"_Hey_," Evan waited until she glanced at him again. "I'm _not_ in a hurry to leave you okay. But it's my job Elaine, and the longer I'm away the harder it is for me to get back where I need to be."

"Afghanistan," she stated quietly.

"Maybe .... I don't know," Evan returned. "Back in the air, definitely. This isn't about you or Mom though – you have to know that."

"I know. I get it, okay," Elaine sighed. "I just ... I was hoping you'd be close by for a while longer ... at least until Drew comes home and I go back to Canada."

"So you _are_ gonna stay with Mom until then?" It was something she'd mentioned considering, mainly because she didn't want to do all those first time pregnant things by herself.

"It's only another month so ... I think so," she agreed. "I wanted ... I have this thing coming up soon and I was going to ask you to come with me, if you could. Don't worry though, I can ask Mom – she might be able to get time off."

"What thing?"

"Ultrasound," Elaine smiled at his dazed expression. "It's so they can check the baby – make sure everything's going okay."

"I know what it is," Evan returned insistently. "I was just ... _wow_ – you want _me_ to come with you for that? You wouldn't prefer Mom with you?"

"She'd have school, and besides, I did think it would be nice if you could be there," Elaine admitted. "You are my favourite brother after all."

"Old joke Lainee," Evan smiled. "I'd be happy to go with you – meet my nephew. "

"It might be a niece you know," Elaine pointed out.

"Nah, it's a boy," Evan said confidently. "I've already decided."

"_You've_ decided?!" Elaine said indignantly.

"Sure," Evan chuckled. "What? You don't want a boy?"

"I want whatever I can get," Elaine admitted, her voice going soft and almost dreamy. "A baby – healthy and happy and hopefully just like Drew."

"I think it'd be kinder for the kid if he took after our side of the family Sis," Evan said seriously, only laughing when she smacked his good leg.

"So you'll come?" she checked once he fell silent again.

"I'll come," he agreed. "I'm not going anywhere for a while yet, okay?"

"Okay," Elaine's voice was small even in the enclosed space and Evan let the subject drop for the time being. He'd decided not to tell her there was an opportunity she could talk to Drew at Travis AFB, if everything went according to plan, because if it didn't he'd rather she not know what she'd missed out on. "Exit onto Air Base Parkway," Evan instructed when they got close. Nodding, Elaine indicated, pulling off the freeway and following Evan's instructions until they were stopping at the gate of Travis AFB.

"Ma'am, Sir," the guard at the gate greeted them.

"Captain Evan Lorne," Evan held up his air force ID for scrutiny. "My sister, Elaine Rider. We're here to see Major Michaels."

"Take this road all the way to Building C. I'll let him know you're here Sir," the guard advised, raising the boom and waving them through.

"Someone you've worked with?" Elaine asked.

"Someone who knows someone I've worked with," Evan clarified. "Should help streamline things a little."

Nodding, Elaine pulled into a car park and shifted to look at him. "Should I wait?"

"Actually, I was hoping you could come in with me," Evan said awkwardly. "They usually ask how recovery's going so if you could put in a good word that might help too."

"You want me to lie?" Elaine looked both surprised and insulted.

"Of course not!" Evan shot back with a frown. "I think we'd agree I'm recovering fine – just tell them that."

"Okay," Elaine switched off the engine and got out, arriving at his side as he got his feet under him on the other side of the vehicle. "What do they do here?" she asked, looking around with interest as they walked towards the doors.

"Air Mobility Command," Evan explained, opening the door for her to go in first. "Basically they make sure that our efforts anywhere in the world have everything - supplies, personnel, maintenance - they need. That's the busiest military airport anywhere in the U.S.," he added, gesturing outside.

Another young officer manned the front desk inside, showing them with courteous efficiency to the Major's office.

"Captain," Major Garth Michaels held out a hand as he stood to greet them. About Lorne's height and maybe ten years older he had that crisp, no nonsense air that would have screamed military even without the uniform.

"Sir," Evan shook hands, stepping back and introducing Elaine.

"Have a seat," the Major invited, moving to sit in one of three chairs he had arranged around a low table.

Elaine looked around curiously, feeling a little out of place. Not that she wasn't familiar with the workings of a military base, she'd just never been in on this kind of meeting with her brother before. Sitting back she watched both men, intrigued at seeing yet another side to Evan.

"Let's talk about that request you made first Captain," Michaels began, glancing at Elaine and then back to Evan. "We are able to accommodate you here – in fact it's set for 1430 hours today, assuming that's suitable."

"More than suitable Sir," Evan said gratefully, glancing at his watch and seeing they only had about 25 minutes left to wait. It was a much faster result than he could have hoped for. "I really appreciate this Sir."

"It's not something we hand out as a reward for service Captain, but if we did, I think you'd more than qualify after your efforts in Afghanistan."

"Ah," Evan shot Elaine a quick look and then redirected his eyes to the Major. "That was just right place, right time stuff Sir." He kept it vague, hoping the other man would understand that he really didn't want his sister being treated to the gory details.

"I think it was a bit more than that Captain," Michaels smiled. "Which brings me to the second reason for requesting you meet with me today. Normally your CO would do this but since you're not on active duty at the moment and will need to be reassigned when you are, I get the pleasure of informing you that effective immediately you're being promoted to the rank of Major."

"Sorry?" Evan hadn't been expecting that, and wasn't sure he'd heard right. A rumour started by your friends on base was a long way from reality and he'd had enough on his mind lately to have forgotten Piper's teasing.

"Your record of service along with your qualifications more than meet the criteria for promotion," Michaels seemed amused at Evan's reaction. "Congratulations Major Lorne," he said.

"Thank you Sir," Evan said, bemused. _Major_ Lorne – that was gonna take some getting used to.

"Congratulations Evan," Elaine had held her reaction in while Major Michaels was speaking but now couldn't contain herself. Jumping up from her seat she moved to hug her brother, her smile full of excitement. "I'm so proud of you," she murmured close to his ear.

"Thanks Sis," Evan hugged her back. "This isn't what I thought I was coming here for," he added modestly.

"You're keen to get back to duty," Michaels noted. Reaching for a file on the table he opened it and quickly scanned the first page. "From the details listed here I'd be surprised if you're far enough along in your recovery to return to duty just yet. Air Command hasn't indicated where they'll place you post your promotion with the expectation that it will be a few weeks yet before you're up to it."

"What about reduced duty Sir?" Lorne asked hopefully. "I might not be able to pass the full physical just yet but I can certainly take on some duties – if you have something here on base for me to do I'd be more than willing to take it on."

Major Michaels looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "Let's set you up for an appointment with the base doctors. If they're happy to clear you for light duty we'll see what we can find you here."

"Thank you Sir."

"Happy to accommodate someone keen to return to work Major," Michaels replied. "And you don't have to Sir me anymore."

"Ah – right," Evan shifted uncomfortably. "That's gonna take some getting used to too."

"Yeah – I still remember my promotion," Michaels grinned. "I think my previous CO ended up yelling at me to stop Siring him for god's sake. Don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually." Looking at the wall clock, he rose. "Let's get this other matter settled and then I'll show you to medical."

Evan got to his feet, motioning for Elaine to join him. "This shouldn't take long," he told her as they followed Michaels.

"That's okay _Major Lorne_," Elaine said with a cheeky grin. "I'm thrilled I got to be here for that."

"Me too," Evan muttered, "completely unplanned as it was."

"Through here," Michaels said after leading them down the corridor. He held the door open to a small, darkened room with a large screen on the wall and another officer sitting at a computer console. "When you're ready Lieutenant," the Major said as they entered.

Elaine followed the two men, eyes narrowed as she took in the set up. The suspicion was rising but there was scarcely time for her to acknowledge it before the screen flickered to life.

"Drew!" She burst out, rushing forward to stand in front of her husband's video image.

"Hey honey," Drew's face went from military serious to bursting happiness in a second.

"What ... how?" Elaine looked back at her brother uncertainly.

"You wanted to talk to Drew, right?" Evan motioned to the screen. "So talk ... we'll all pretend we're not listening if that helps."

"Oh God," Elaine swallowed, tears rising to her eyes. "I ... thank you for this Evan."

"Don't waste time talking to me!" Evan pointed insistently to where Drew was watching the scene with confused interest.

"Right," Elaine laughed weakly, turning back to look at her husband, her eyes taking in every detail. He looked well ... and so good the need to touch him rose sharply inside. "How are you?" she asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Fine," Drew's eyes narrowed as he picked up on her nerves. His eyes went to where Evan was standing behind his sister ... he noted the amused smile and relaxed a little inside. Not bad news then. That begged the question of why they were having a very rarely granted face to face chat. "How are _you_?"

"Pregnant," Elaine blurted out that one word, clapping a hand over her mouth, horrified she hadn't cushioned the announcement.

"What?" Drew blinked. "Did you say _pregnant_?"

"Yes," Elaine swallowed, trying to pick up what he was feeling from so many miles away. "Three months along ... it ah ... it must have happened that last night before you left." She watched Drew nodding silently. "Are you ... is it okay?" she asked uncertainly.

"Are you kidding?" Drew asked incredulously. "Of course it's okay – I just wish I was there so I could show you _how_ okay!"

"Me too," Elaine sniffed back more tears, smiling as her husband finally started to grin over the news. "I'm sorry," she cried, wiping at her tears. "I've been like a tap lately – ask Evan, it's been ridiculous."

"You'll stay with your Mom," Drew stated more than questioned, "let her look out for you."

"I think so," Elaine didn't take umbrage with his ordering her around when he wasn't there to look after her himself. "It's nice having the company ... not that we don't have friends at Cold Lake but they're not ...," she trailed off with a shrug.

"Family," Drew finished. "I'm sorry I'm not there with you Elaine ... for _both_ of us."

"It can't be helped," Elaine said bravely, "and you'll be home soon, right."

"Two minutes Ma'am," the young Lieutenant manning the controlled announced with an apologetic tone.

"Of course," Elaine looked at Drew, tortured over what to say with so short a time left before the connection was cut. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too honey," Drew returned without hesitation, his eyes fixed on his wife. "I know you'll take care of yourself until I can get back there ... tell 'junior' I'm thinking of both of you."

Elaine sniffed again, managing a watery "okay."

"Evan," Drew looked at his brother-in-law intently, noticed for the first time that he was looking much better than he had the last time Drew had seen him.

"You don't even have to say it," Evan said before Drew could ask anything of him.

"I know," the two men shared a simple look. "I owe you one buddy."

"I have to close off the connection now Sir, Ma'am," the lieutenant said.

"Keep me up to date," Drew said quickly, raising his hand in farewell before the screen went blank.

"Bye," Elaine whispered in a sad little voice.

"You okay?" Evan moved closer to his sister, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Without a word she turned, throwing her arms around him. "I can't believe you did this! Thank you!" She kissed his cheek once and then again and for once he didn't pull away, content to let her express her emotions ... and her love.

* * *

Back at home a few hours later Evan was once again sitting in the living room, his leg elevated, the room quiet and just starting to get dark with early evening. Elaine had gone to take a nap before their Mom got home, the emotion of the afternoon and the unexpected tiredness of early pregnancy too much for her.

He liked the feeling of having accomplished something that day – he'd used up a few favours in the process but it had been worth it just for the look on Elaine's face when she'd first realised what they were at Travis AFB for. She'd been so happy to have spoken to Drew and finally shared her news that she hadn't even given Evan grief over surprising her with the video call.

He must have dozed himself because the next thing he knew his Mom was gently shaking him awake.

"Hey," he said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "You just get home?"

"A few minutes ago," Grace smiled, seeing so much of her little boy in the man before her ... in the sleepy blue eyes and tousled hair. She couldn't resist ruffling that hair lightly, smiling when he raised an eyebrow at her quizzically. "I was surprised to find both my children sleeping soundly before dark."

"Elaine was tired," Evan explained their afternoon's activity quickly, leaving out the bit about him being promoted for now.

"How did Drew look?" Grace asked hopefully.

"Stunned at first, then happy," Evan summarised. "He's fine Mom – not a scratch on him."

She nodded, relieved. There were a few moments of silence and then Grace leaned down and kissed him, ruffling his hair again. "You're a good man Evan."

"_Mom_," Evan protested, for form really because he was smiling the whole while.

**Authors Note:**

FINALLY, he's a Major! Yay Lorne! *grins* ... I have no idea how that would all happen in reality so forgive my artistic license if what I've written is completely unrealistic. I also have no idea if civilans would be allowed on a base like I had Elaine doing here, or for the purpose I used - some things you just can't confirm so I went with what I needed to happen for the story's sake.


	2. Do you hear that?

**Chapter 2: Do you hear that?**

_Mid July 2002_

"So what's the deal here?" Evan asked, holding the medical centre door open for his sister and then following her inside.

"I don't exactly know," Elaine admitted. When Evan looked surprised she said a little defensively "It's not like I've ever had an ultrasound before and it's not the kind of thing you can research on Google. I know the mechanics of it but the process is still a little mysterious."

"Well tell me the mechanics then," Evan persisted, standing beside her as she signed in at the front desk and was told to take a seat to wait for her turn.

"Okay," Elaine smiled, sitting down and shifting slightly to watch him as she explained. "This is the one scan most women have – they check lots of thing ... the heart and lungs, organs, limbs. They take measurements of all the important bones too. They can actually monitor blood flow Evan ... from me to the baby and then within the baby too. It's amazing."

"Yeah it is," Evan agreed softly. "What else?"

"If I want, we can find out the sex of the baby," Elaine offered, smiling slightly. "I emailed Drew a few weeks back to ask him if he wanted to know ... he said I could decide for both of us at the time."

"That's generous of him," Evan muttered. "No pressure for you then!"

"No, it _was_ nice," Elaine insisted. "It's like a gift to me because he isn't here so we can't do that spur of the moment thing depending on how everything goes. Drew wanted me to have that anyway – that if I really feel like the time is right to find out, well then I don't have to worry that he'll be disappointed."

"Well I guess it's a surprise whenever you find out," Evan conceded. "Do you know what you're going to do yet?"

"I was thinking maybe I'd find out," Elaine said uncertainly. "It's such a big milestone, getting past 18 weeks, mainly because you can't find out the gender before that – the parts don't develop before then," she added before he could ask why. "God, I can't believe I'm almost half way there already!"

"Yeah, I can't either," Evan looked at her pointedly. "You don't exactly look like a four and half month pregnant woman Elaine."

"And of course you're an expert on what one of those should look like," Elaine shot back, laughing when he winced. "I know I'm not showing that much but I can't wear any of my old skirts or pants anymore." She put a hand on her slightly rounded stomach. "Junior is definitely making his or her presence known."

"_His_," Evan insisted with a smile.

"Mrs Rider?"

They both looked up to see one of the ultrasound technician's waiting for their attention.

"You can come through now," the technician said.

"Okay, here we go," Elaine said nervously, grabbing Evan's hand and dragging him along with her. She knew it was probably silly feeling nervous but at the back of her mind was the worry that things wouldn't go well, that they'd find something wrong. Until she saw the image of her baby with her own eyes she couldn't relax and enjoy the experience.

"It'll be fine," Evan said in a low tone, squeezing her hand and then letting go when they stopped outside one of the small scanning rooms.

Inside it was dimly lit, the space dominated by the bed and the equipment sitting ready next to it. Evan looked around quickly for somewhere out of the way he could sit, going for inconspicuous.

"Mrs Rider," the technician began. "I'm Sally Banks, I'll be operating the equipment this morning. Hop up on the bed here and we'll get started."

"Elaine please," Elaine invited, sitting uncertainly on the edge of the hospital bed. "This is my brother Evan ... my husband is stationed overseas at the moment."

"I'm just here for moral support," Evan got in quickly.

"Well, take a seat here anyway Evan," Sally nodded to the chair right beside the bed as she urged Elaine to lie down and then matter-of-factly raised the shirt Elaine was wearing to reveal her pregnant tummy. "I'm sure being the future Uncle you'll want to be right up where the action is."

"Not especially," Evan muttered under his breath, quickly looking away from his sisters exposed stomach and earning a narrow eyed glance from her. "Of course I do," he regrouped, speaking firmly. "I'm looking forward to seeing my nephew firsthand."

"Or niece," habit had Elaine adding.

"That's one of the questions I usually ask before we get started," Sally paused in tucking a towel into and over Elaine's trousers to look at her. "Are we finding out the sex of the baby today?"

"Um ... I don't know," Elaine admitted. "I was going to say yes but ... can I decide when we get there?"

"Of course." Holding up a tube of clear liquid Sally explained what she was doing as she worked. "This is a gel we put over your lower stomach to help transmit the ultrasound waves where we need them and give us nice clear pictures back - I'm going to be using a fair bit but don't worry, it's been warmed."

Elaine startled slightly as she felt the liquid squirting onto her stomach, her heart racing just a little. The screen where the images would be received was turned away from the bed initially and she didn't know where to direct her gaze.

"Okay, let's have a look at baby then shall we," Sally murmured, moving the tool through the gel and then across Elaine's stomach.

Evan couldn't see the screen either – he guessed that was deliberate so the technician could take a look at things without giving anything away – trouble was, he didn't know where to look either. Not that he wasn't comfortable with his sister but he was hardly accustomed to seeing her bare stomach protruding like it currently was. To be honest the complete alien-ness of the entire experience was freaking him out a little.

"Is everything okay?" Elaine couldn't help but ask as Sally worked quietly, manoeuvring the scanner, looking closely at the screen and then typing something.

"Everything looks just fine Elaine," Sally reassured her. "Just bear with me while I take a few more measurements and then I'll show you what I can see."

Nodding, Elaine closed her eyes, thinking about Drew and wondering what he was doing right at that moment. "Evan, what time is it in Kandahar?" she asked.

"After 2300 hours," Evan returned after glancing at his watch. "It's about a 12 hour difference ... he'd be sleeping unless he's on call."

"Your husband's in the military?" Sally asked curiously.

"Yes," Elaine said proudly. "He's over in Afghanistan at the moment."

"It's a shame he wasn't here to see this," Sally said gently, turning her screen so Elaine could see the image displayed there.

"_Oh_ ... it looks just like a baby," Elaine was hardly aware of what she said, all her focus on the grey, grainy but completely recognisable image of a baby, curled up and sleeping.

"Ah, that's because it _is_ a baby Sis," Evan was also captivated by the image. His sister's unborn child – _his_ nephew ... or niece. A living, breathing, person who appeared to be ... "is it sucking its thumb?" Evan asked in wonder.

"Looks like it," Sally smiled. "We get that a lot around here – mostly from the foetuses." Putting a hand on Elaine's forearm she squeezed lightly. "Let's get you a photo you can take away. I'll give you a couple of extra copies so you can send them to your husband."

"Thank you," Elaine got a little wobbly around the edges then – Evan was surprised she hadn't' gotten teary eyed the instance she'd seen the ultrasound image.

"Here," he handed her a tissue from the box close by, watching as she wiped away tears and gave him a watery smile.

"What do you think?" she asked, eyes back on the baby.

"I think it's amazing," Evan said sincerely. "I mean, it's a little person already. And that profile – it looks just like you Sis."

"I'll have to give my report to the attending Doctor," Sally said, finished doing what was required to get the photos happening, "but my assessment is that the baby looks healthy and is developing well. Let me show you a few things."

She manipulated the scanning device and then angled the screen even closer. "This is the baby's heart – see the four chambers?"

Elaine nodded, her expression captivated as she listened closely.

"Shall we ...," Sally trailed off, leaning down to twist one of the dials on her equipment.

Sound filled the room, an echoing "woh, woh, woh, woh," that was rapid and rhythmic.

"Is that ...?" Elaine asked, hopeful and awed.

"Your baby's heart beat?" Sally asked. "Yes it is."

"Is it supposed to be that fast?" Evan spoke before he thought about how Elaine might take the question.

"Yes it is," Sally smiled. "It's in the perfectly normal range. A baby's heart beats faster than a fully grown adult ... about 140 beats in your baby's case."

"Evan, do you hear that?" Elaine grabbed his hand and held on really tight, her eyes brimming with happy tears.

"I hear it," Evan was hard pressed to keep his own voice steady. It was just ... incredible. They were actually listening to the heart beat of a person who hadn't even been born yet ... and not just any person, Elaine and Drew's _child_. It staggered him ... humbled him ... and awed him, all at the same time. "Hang on," he said when Sally moved to switch off the sound again. Taking out his phone he used it to record a few seconds of soundtrack before switching it off again. "You can send it to Drew," he said when Elaine looked at him quizzically.

"Thank you," she sniffed again, wiping a hand under her eyes. "I seem to be doing that a lot lately – thanking you."

"It's okay," Evan replied. "Besides, I've opened a tab."

"Oh you have not!" she smacked his arm in exasperation.

"Maybe not – but I will if you keep thanking me for stuff I'm happy to do," Evan said more seriously. "Stuff I should be thanking you for letting me be a part of."

Elaine sniffed, squeezing his hand, nodding. "What else?" she turned back to the technician, eager to see more of her baby. Sally seemed happy to oblige, pointing out all the major organs – they looked like black shapes inside the grey graininess to Evan but he didn't point that out – the placenta and the cord, showing that blood flow Elaine had already spoken off. And limbs - legs and arms and the spine - all there to be seen.

Apart from actually hearing the baby's heart beat, Evan's favourite part was when Sally highlighted the baby's hands and feet, again because they looked exactly like well ... hands and feet! Evan wasn't sure what he'd expected to see – maybe something not quite as 'human' looking, not quite as fully formed – but he was glad he hadn't mentioned his expectations because Elaine wouldn't have let him forget it.

"Have you decided on finding out the sex?" Sally asked at one point.

"Do you know what it is?" Elaine stalled, suddenly not sure at all what she should do. God, she wished Drew was there!

"Yes," Sally said simply. "Although we never say with one hundred percent certainty, it's been a long time since I've heard of a technician getting it wrong."

"I think I'll hold off for now," Elaine decided after thinking for a few moments. "I just ... I want something left for us both to discover when my husband gets home ... _together_."

"Understandable," Sally smiled. "Lots of first time parents enjoy the surprise of finding out when the baby is born." She showed Elaine a few more things and then sat back. "Just let me go and get those photos for you, and get the Doctor's sign off," Sally concluded, switching off the machine. "You're free to tidy up and wait in the waiting room."

Elaine watched her go before turning to look at her brother. "Do you think Drew will be disappointed?"

"With what?" Evan frowned uncertainly. "I'd say he'll be disappointed he wasn't here, but everything else will be welcome news." He grinned as he held the door open for her, following her out into the waiting room. "I on the other hand _am_ disappointed you didn't find out what you're having. You know that means you're in for another few months of me calling it my nephew right?"

"I saw your face Evan," Elaine said loftily. "This baby already has you wrapped around its tiny little fingers, regardless of its sex."

"Maybe," Evan allowed, a smile playing over his face.

Sally returned to the waiting room, giving Elaine the all clear, and an envelope containing the precious photos. They were both quiet as they got back in the car to drive home ... Evan glanced over at her as she drove, noting the way her eyes strayed wistfully to that envelope.

"Three weeks Sis," he said softly. "He'll be back in three weeks."

"The three longest weeks ever," Elaine replied, but she was smiling as she focussed back on the road.

* * *

Back home that night, after Elaine and his Mom had both gone to bed, Evan sat up, still wide awake. It had been one of those days he knew would stand out in his mind for years to come. Elaine had already scanned in those photos and sent them along with the audio to Drew with a long email ... and regaled their Mom with a blow by blow account of the scan. So those Evan usually confided in were already in the know ... but still, the knowledge was bubbling away at the back of his mind and he felt the need to express it somehow. It was times like these, even years later, when he missed John the most. Drew and Evan had always been best friends but that was different than his friendship with the oldest member of their training group. Somehow John had always known exactly what to say, sometimes before Evan even understood what was troubling him.

He was sure John would have words of wisdom to offer now too ... something about trusting that Elaine, Drew and the baby would be okay, that Drew would come back in time to welcome his child into the world.

Then he'd point out that Evan's own future was also enhanced by the expansion of his family into the next generation.

Not that he thought otherwise ... but there was a part of him that couldn't help but worry about 'the tone' of the world right now, that couldn't help but think maybe it wouldn't improve anytime soon. When it came down to it maybe he just didn't like thinking about his nephew growing up in that world. It wasn't something he'd talk to Elaine or his Mom about, and under the circumstances not something he could talk to Drew about either.

But there was someone he could kind of talk to ... jumping up purposefully Evan went to start his computer.

* * *

_From: Grace Lorne (Grace _ Lorne __at__ aol . com)_

_Sent: Thursday, 12__th__ June 2002 01:35:11 AM _

_To: Captain Piper Jones (pjones __at__ aefw389 . af . mil) _

_Subject: News_

_Hey Piper_

_Excuse the email address – I'm still on medical leave so I'm using my Mom's machine. They're forwarding my emails here so I did get all of yours – and yeah, I should have made time to reply before now. Thanks for keeping me up to date on what's going on with the 389 – sounds like you're doing great as wing leader ... just like I knew you would._

_Not sure if Drew had a chance to tell you – if not then go congratulate the new expectant Dad. Yeah, my sister is pregnant and sometime in early December I'm gonna be an Uncle. I went with her for her first scan today ... and now I'm sitting here way too late in the night, thinking about it. It was amazing Piper – the fact that I got to be there and just the reality of the latest change in my family. I don't know why I'm not totally consumed with the excitement and happiness that's cushioning even the absence of Drew for my sister right now. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Elaine ... and for myself. I want to be an uncle ... I don't really understand why that's not enough. It's not about me – it's about them, so maybe it just comes down to worrying about that. I'm not used to my sister being vulnerable like this ... nor to Drew being under threat, certainly not when I'm sitting back home safe and sound._

_God, listen to me – I sound like I think the world revolves around me! It doesn't and worrying about things I can't change isn't my usual thing. And even though you're not right in front of me telling me to get a grip and stop being ridiculous, the fact that I'm imagining exactly what tone of voice you'd use is enough to bring back a little perspective. And please don't tell Drew how self indulgent I've become over here - I can do without more stuff I'll never live down!_

_Be careful over there ... there's still a chance I'll be back at some stage._

_Evan_

_PS Your rumour from the day before I left turned out to be true ... I went into Travis AFB a few weeks ago and found out they're promoting me. Kind of feels unreal too – because I'm not stationed anywhere I guess ... although they've finally found me something do to – only light duty, at Travis. I'll let you know how that goes when I get to it._

* * *

_From: Captain Piper Jones (pjones __at__ aefw389 . af . mil) _

_Sent: Monday, 15__th__ June 2002 13:10:10 PM _

_To: Grace Lorne (Grace _ Lorne __at__ aol . com)_

_Subject: Re: News_

_Evan_

_Get a grip – and don't be ridiculous. The whole world doesn't revolve around you and you should focus on being there for your sister._

_And yeah, I'm laughing right now._

_Seriously, congratulations on your imminent status as an Uncle. I did speak to Drew after I got your message and congratulated him. He's fine Evan – disappointed to be missing out on these first months of his child's existence but pretty excited there's a child for him to be missing all this stuff with._

_You can't protect him ... and you can't protect your sister. Not from the day to day things that could go wrong and not from the big picture stuff, like there being a war for us to be fighting over here. It's as simple and as complex as that. And now there'll be another person you feel compelled to take under your protective wing ... you just need to get used to having as little influence over their big picture as you do over everyone else's. You'll do what you can ... which will be a hell of a lot ... and there's nothing more anyone would expect. It's the way of the world and has been for too many generations to count. If we all waited until everyone was comfortable bringing a child into the world then there'd never be any babies._

_That's the best I can do on words of wisdom – hope it helps. Keep recovering ... we need you over here._

_Piper_

_PS I can't believe you waited this long to tell me you got promoted! You ass! I'll give you the benefit of the doubt since you're still on the injured list and say congratulations Major ... wow, Major Evan Lorne – looks good doesn't it?! I'm happy for you and proud of you – but it's nothing more than you deserve. Write soon, okay._

**Authors Note:**

This was a fun chapter to write - and kind of the entire reason why I wrote Campaign Kandahar and this story - all because of one line in Impressions (Kavan's SGA audio drama for anyone who hasn't heard of it). In there he comments on her husband being away a lot and of going with his sister for her scan and hearing the heart beat of a person who hasn't even been born yet and that it was amazing. That really inspired me, hence using the line almost word for word in the story.

Second reason for the fun aspect is for once I didn't have to spend hours researching! With three children of my own, two of them twins, I've had plenty of ultrasounds in my time and used my own personal experience for this chapter. The only thing I did do was to assume the entire process would be pretty much the same in the U.S. as it is in Australia. Can't see why it wouldn't be.


	3. A month that's not so bad

**Chapter 3: ****A month ... that's not so bad.**

_Late July 2002_

"Major," Evan didn't turn around at first – his new title still sounded like it belonged to someone else and so still caught him by surprise at times. "Major Lorne?"

"Sorry - yes Lieutenant?" Evan looked up from the maintenance schedule he and two younger officers had been reviewing to the young woman waiting for his acknowledgement.

"You have a phone call at the front office Sir," the woman reported.

"Okay, thanks," Lorne frowned, wondering who'd be calling him at work. Pulling his mobile phone from his pocket, still the same one Elaine had given him for his birthday a couple of years back, he checked the display. "Damn," he muttered, seeing the blank screen. He'd forgotten to charge it the night before.

Evan had been assigned temporarily to the 15th Expeditionary Mobility Task Force at Travis. Given the importance of supplies and personnel into and out of Afghanistan he wasn't too unhappy with the placement, even though it was a little outside his field. It was light duty that gave him the time and energy to continue his PT so it suited him from that angle too. Nodding for the others to continue without him, Evan strode quickly from the room, down a couple of flights of stairs and across to the office.

"Sir," the phone was held out to him with a smile.

"Evan Lorne."

"Sorry to bother you at work honey," Grace Lorne's voice had his insides freezing - his Mom _never _called him at work.

"Mom - what's wrong?" he asked before she could say anything else.

"Everything's fine," Grace reassured him. "You told me to call you if Elaine heard anything about Drew's arrival," she reminded him.

"Right, sure," Evan relaxed, leaning against the wall as the relief hit. Elaine had received official confirmation from Cold Lake AFB that Drew would be returning from Afghanistan on the 25th July - only a couple of days to go. She'd packed up and gone home to be there when he arrived, despite both Evan and their Mom urging her to wait, to have Drew come visit them for a few days first. "He's back already?"

"That's just it," Grace said, the concern predominant in her tone. "Elaine just got an email from Drew saying his tour has been extended ... another 4 months. She'd upset and confused and ...,"

"And you were hoping I could find out what happened," Evan concluded, frowning at the news. As far as he'd been aware Drew's squad had all served their allotted time and were being replaced with another wing from Cold Lake.

"Could you?" Grace asked hopefully.

"No problem Mom, leave it with me," Evan agreed. "I'll let you know what I find out."

He barely waited for his Mom to acknowledge that and say goodbye before he hung up and immediately dialled another number.

"Canadian Forces Base Cold Lake, how can I help you?"

"Can you put me through to Captain Cade Boston please?" Evan asked.

"Who may I say is calling?"

"Tell him it's Evan," Lorne replied, shifting from foot to foot as he waited for the connection. His leg was pretty much fully recovered now - he just felt a twinge in the muscles when he stood in one place for too long but that was it. In fact, he'd been hoping to make his next fitness test for the end of the week so he could get passing it out of the way and then get back to flying.

"Evan," Cade's familiar voice on the line refocussed his attention. "It'd good to hear from you buddy but we've got a situation here so this'll have to be quick."

"A situation?" Evan's eyes narrowed. "Would that be something affecting Drew's return from Afghanistan?"

"Damn, Sorry!" Cade returned. "Your _sister _- I should have thought of that! I would have called you but it's been a mad house here since yesterday. I'm sorry Evan."

"It's okay - just tell me what happened so I can fill Elaine in," Evan requested. "She got a message from Drew but apparently it was pretty light on details so she's confused and understandably upset."

"Right - you'd know we have three fighter wings planned for rotation through Afghanistan, four months each tour," Cade sounded purposeful as he explained. "We'd pretty much completed training for the one replacing Drew's wing - did the last training exercise yesterday. We still don't know what happened Evan ... one minute they're up in the air, doing fine, the next there's a collision and we've got two pilots ejecting, both pretty badly banged up. We had no choice but to rescind the relocation order for Drew and the others."

"Are your pilots okay?" Evan asked.

"They will be," Cade returned. "But they won't be shipping out any time soon and we just don't have anyone trained up to replace them. Even if we push forward the schedule for the third rotation it's gonna leave a big hole here. That's not all of it - we don't have the replacement aircraft either, not without leaving the base seriously under resourced."

"You know Elaine's pregnant right?" Evan focussed on a spot on the wall opposite him, wondering how he was going to make this better for his sister, or even if he could.

"Yeah, Drew emailed me a couple of months back," Cade admitted. "I know this sucks for her but my hands are tied here. I wish I could give you better news."

"Not your fault," Evan pointed out. "She'd due early December so he's gonna be cutting it pretty fine to get here in time."

"I can let my CO know the situation," Cade offered. "An alternative might turn up to get Drew home a little earlier."

"Thanks Cade," Evan said gratefully. "If you could keep me in the loop too I'd really appreciate it."

"No problem," Cade replied. "I have to go - I'll let you know when I hear anything."

Hanging up Evan stared at the phone for a few moments before dialling another familiar number.

"Hello," Elaine's voice brought a smile to his face, even under the circumstances.

"Hey Sis," he said in a light tone.

"Evan, did you find out anything?" Elaine got straight to the point.

"I did," he admitted. "Listen, I spoke to Cade. They had a training accident there yesterday - it took out two of the four pilots in the wing swapping for Drew's. They just don't have anyone to replace them right now."

"So Drew's really not coming home," Elaine's voice was small but it pierced his heart just the same.

"He's coming home Lainee ... just not ... right now," Evan returned. "Cade's going to talk to his CO, let him know your situation. Something might come of that."

"Drew's message said November - _late _November," Elaine pointed out, her breath hitching. "I'm due the first week of December Evan! I ... I really," she sniffed, "... he's missing everything!"

Evan waited, listening to her crying on the other end of the line and feeling useless. "I'm sorry," she finally calmed down enough to speak again. "I know I'm not the first military wife to be having a baby while her husband's overseas ... it's just ... I almost wish he'd never been scheduled to come back this week ... there were so many things I had planned and now I'll have to do them by myself."

"You could move back to Mom's," Evan suggested gently.

"No," Evan winced as he heard that stubborn edge in her voice. She was upset but clearly angry too and when she got that way nothing swayed her decisions.

"I thought you might say that," he replied. "Listen, Cade's gonna let me know as soon as he hears anything. But you call me if you need anything, okay."

"I need Drew home but that's obviously not going to happen any time soon," Elaine said stubbornly.

"_Lainee_," Evan pleaded for her to relent a little.

"Fine, I'll call you if I need anything," Elaine retorted. There was a moments silence and then she sighed. "I know it's not your fault Evan. And I know this is the kind of thing I signed on for when I decided to marry into the military - but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I guess not," Evan agreed. "I'll let you know if I hear anything new okay?"

"Okay." Lorne was just about to hang up when he heard her calling for him to wait. "Are they okay? The pilots who crashed?"

"Cade said they're banged up but they'll recover," Evan revealed. "He didn't give me names so I don't know who it was."

"Drew would know," Elaine said softly.

"Yeah, he would," Evan agreed. Drew _would_ know those pilots and he'd be frustrated being so far away and not being able to see for himself that they were okay. That and being forced to give Elaine bad news via an email wouldn't be sitting well at all.

"I'll go see them," Elaine decided. "That way I can reassure Drew that they'll be up and back in the air in no time."

"Sounds like a good idea," Evan smiled, proud that she'd put herself into someone else's shoes so quickly - not that he'd say that to her of course, she'd just tell him off for patronising her.

Evan said his goodbyes and was about to hand the phone back to the desk clerk when he remembered he'd promised to let his Mom know the situation. Another quick call took care of that until finally he was free to return to his work. There was nothing else he could do, not that day at any rate.

* * *

He'd returned to the job but couldn't get his mind off his sister's plight. He stewed over it for a few days, days when he called Elaine regularly and got assurances that she was fine, even though her tone said anything but.

By the time the end of the week rolled around and his fitness test loomed he'd decided what he was going to do.

"Major Lorne," Doctor Brian Yorke greeted Evan when he walked into the infirmary on time.

"Doc," Evan returned with a faint smile. He'd been checked regularly by the base doctor since he'd returned to partial duty at Travis AFB and the two men had formed a friendship of sorts.

"Ready to get started?" Brian asked. He'd gotten to know the Major over the past few weeks and knew the younger man was more than ready to be passed for full duty again.

"Yes, Sure," Evan said, wondering why he suddenly felt nervous. He'd had a full physical and taken the fitness test every year for fifteen years and had never had a problem passing. But he'd never been injured as badly either – never spent so much time on medical leave and then partial duty and that was enough to make a guy nervous.

"Right, well let's get the physical out of the way first," Yorke began.

Lorne patiently sat, stood, stretched, and in every other way followed the doctors instructions as he went through the long series of checks required for an air force flying physical. Everything was checked ... _everything_ ... it was kind of intrusive but at the same time never left you wondering if you had some medical condition that hadn't come to light yet.

"Okay Major, all done," Yorke finally announced. "You've recovered well for all your injuries ... regained full mobility on your shoulder and leg ... you're lucky the scaring is so minimal, particularly that burn," he tapped Lorne's forearm where the phosphorus burn was still visible. "I know it still stands out like a sore thumb but that's healthy healing colour – when it's gone you'll hardly have any physical reminders of your time in Afghanistan."

"Thanks Doc," Evan wasn't the vainest guy around but it was still a relief that he'd come out of something that could have been lethal in such good shape.

"Right – fitness test," Yorke clapped his hands briskly and then motioned for Lorne to follow him.

Evan understood exactly what was involved and what to expect. Cycle ergometry - the Air Force cardiovascular fitness standard since 1992 – was all about measuring your VO2 rate, how well your body used oxygen. The VO2 MAX score was the maximum volume of oxygen the body could consume during intense, whole-body exercise, while breathing air at sea level. The test was predictive – the number you achieved during the test was used to predict your fitness level, using your heart rate response to a given level of work. Measuring oxygen consumption indirectly measured an individual's maximal capacity to do work aerobically - and you had to meet a certain standard to be fit for duty.

"I assume you know the drill Major," the doctor said, waving a hand for Lorne to get started.

"Yeah, done a few of these over the years," Evan agreed. The ergometric tester looked very similar to an exercise bike, except that it was white, had a covered section at the front where the wheel would usually show, and including curved handle bars to hold on to that assisted in taking the required measurements.

"Good," Yorke consulted his testing sheet, "the standard for a male in your age range is 32 – that's the minimum number you'll need to pass Major."

"Right," Evan muttered, getting on the machine to check the seat height and then off again to make a quick adjustment.

"We'll only be taking you to 75% of your predicted maximum heart rate," the doctor continued with the necessary explanation. "Stop if you feel dizzy, faint, or short of breath. You can also stop the test at any time, for any reason. Start cycling to warm up."

Lorne began cycling, warming up slowly until he'd gotten up sufficient speed to practice the required pace of 50 rpms.

"We'll begin the test now," Yorke said, changing the resistance on the bike to account for Evan's current heart rate. Throughout the test he'd continue to monitor Evan's heart rate, blood pressure, and the signs and symptoms of how he was coping.

Lorne was already into a nice rhythm – he was giving it everything and it felt good, the exertion itself and how his body responded smoothly. He'd gotten back to his daily run, and done pleny of sessions in the gym but it was only then that he really believed there would be no lingering after-effects of his injuries.

At the three, six, nine and twelve minute marks the doctor changed the resistance on the bike ... in between times he was taking other measurements and giving Evan a rating of perceived exertion – how well or otherwise he thought Lorne was handling the test.

"Okay, let's cool it down," Yorke finally announced. Evan continued to pedal for another 3 minutes, slowly reducing speed until he brought the bike to a smooth stop.

"How'd I do Doc?" he asked, breathing hard. He took the towel the doctor offered, wiping the sweat from his face before draping it around his neck.

"Passed with ease Major," Yorke revealed, smiling when Evan let out a small woo hoo of delight.

"So I'm free to get back to work full time, to get back up in the air?" Lorne confirmed.

"Yes, although I'd recommend an easy flight before you start putting your body under excessive g-forces," Yorke offered.

"That's exactly what I hoped you'd say," Evan grinned when the doctor looked puzzled. "Would a flight from LAX to Canada fit the bill?"

"That's what ... two, two and a half hours straight flying?" the doctor queried thoughtfully.

"Something like that," Evan admitted, hopeful he'd get the green light.

"I'll give you clearance Major, but no hot dogging," Yorke finally agreed.

"I never hot dog," Lorne insisted, grinning over the positive result.

"Be sure that you don't," the doc insisted, "because I'll revoke your flight status if I hear otherwise."

"Thanks Doc," Evan held out a hand, shaking Yorke's hand firmly, "and thanks for looking after me the past few weeks."

"You're welcome Major," Yorke returned. "Good to have you back among the fighting fit."

* * *

It wasn't as simple as just getting medical clearance, he had to convince Major Michaels to release him for a couple of days and he had to locate a plane free for him to fly. But Lorne was determined and never took no for an answer, even if he was subtle in his stubbornness.

And so, the following Monday morning Evan was strapping himself into the cockpit of an F-18, preparing to fly to Cold Lake Alberta. The situation itself had helped him get what he needed – his plane one of three being loaned by the U.S. Navy to the Canadian government, and specifically to the Cold Lake base to help them fill the gap the training incident had left. Since ultimately they'd be used in the war effort in Afghanistan it was in the U.S.'s best interests to assist their allies.

Lorne had needed to call in a bunch of favours to get one of those three chairs in the cockpit – because he hadn't flown a Hornet for a while and because the Navy had pilots already up to speed. He'd gotten the nod, confident he'd slip back into the F-18 with ease – a confidence that was born out in reality.

"Tower, this is Cougar One requesting clearance for takeoff." Evan couldn't help the small grin as he made his request to air traffic control at LAX. Man, did this bring back memories! The Navy had been good enough to get the plane he was flying to LAX - the other two were being flown direct from their present location, meaning Lorne was doing this as a solo run.

"Cougar One, Tower, you are clear to proceed, runway fifteen alpha."

"Tower, Cougar One, acknowledged." Lorne followed the directions, was held at the runway for a few minutes and then cleared to power up and take off.

In the air, the miles and the minutes passed as he flew over familiar terrain ... it had been a while since he'd personally flown into Canada but with regular visits to Elaine and Drew since their marriage he knew the route pretty well.

The long flight wasn't exactly taxing on Lorne's mental resources and he found his mind wandering in a number of directions. Chief amongst them was his concern for Elaine and Drew ... not that something would happen to them but that their first experience with children was somehow being ruined by events outside their control. Drew was missing things there was no way to get back ... and Elaine was spending too much energy worrying about her husband that she should be using preparing for the birth of her first child. And while it didn't affect him intimately, they were the two most important people in Evan's life and he wanted more for them than they were currently getting. It irked that he couldn't do anything about it too.

Lorne was thinking about the what next too ... he'd been promoted sure but so far hadn't actually taken on a new role with any degree of permanency. And he'd heard nothing from Air Combat Command about where they were going to place him. That wasn't necessarily unusual, especially because the end date for him recovering wasn't something you could set in concrete in advance, _and_ they had the added complication of needing to man up in Afghanistan.

He wanted to go back to Kandahar ... he just wasn't sure it was going to happen. He'd been away long enough for them to replace him on the 389 and they'd already have the next wing rotating in to replace Piper and the others training in preparation. As he approached Cold Lake and radioed the Tower for clearance he acknowledged once again the basic inconsistency of his life. Evan Lorne was a man who liked being in control, in an occupation that put that control firmly in the hands of his superiors. He did what he could to influence it but at the end of the day his job was to obey orders ... getting promoted just got him one step closer to being the guy who gave the orders.

* * *

"A Major Lorne is here to see you Sir."

Evan waited outside the door of the base commanding officer, not having made an appointment but hoping to be seen anyway.

"Send him in."

"You can go in," the Lieutenant said unnecessarily. Evan nodded, a faint smile in place as he walked through the door.

"Evan!" now Lieutenant Colonel Thomas Baker greeted him with a pleased smile.

"Sir," Lorne returned, stepping forward and shaking hands with his former CO.

"When I saw your name on the manifest for today's inbounds I wondered if you'd stop by, pay your respects," Baker said, his eyes twinkling.

"There's no way I could visit Cold Lake without coming to see you Sir," Evan returned blandly.

"Of course not," Baker agreed, his expression turning serious. "I suspect this time however your motives aren't exactly one dimensional.

"Ah ... no Sir," Lorne grimaced slightly.

"Well, have a seat then and let's talk," the Colonel waved a hand to the chair in front of his desk, retaking his own seat and leaning back to regard Evan curiously. "You're looking well."

"Fully fit," Lorne confirmed, not surprised Baker had known about his injuries.

"And wearing a new title too," Baker continued. "Congratulations Major."

"Thank you Sir – I'm still a little surprised myself," Evan said modestly.

"From what I hear you blew up half an al-Qaida village Lorne," Baker returned, smiling when Lorne almost winced. "That wouldn't have surprised me except they tell me you did it from the ground. Tired of dropping bombs are we?"

"No Sir," Lorne denied briskly, unable to resist adding "and it was only one building Sir. Given the situation I had no choice but to go in there on foot."

"Maybe," Baker watched Lorne intently as he continued, "maybe not. But there's no doubt you did well son."

Evan wasn't sure he had a response to that ... there was pride there in his former CO's tone to balance out the teasing. He'd expected the later but found himself floundering to accept the former.

"So, tell me, what can we do for you today?" Baker was amused at Lorne's reaction ... for a man who'd accomplished so much already in his career Evan Lorne still had humility and modesty in spades. That made Thomas proud too but he knew better than to mention it – Lorne was already embarrassed enough with his praise.

"I was sorry to hear about the training accident Sir," Evan began. "And not just because it indirectly affects me ... now more than ever both of our countries need all their pilots and planes in top condition."

"Both pilots are recovering well," Baker offered. "The investigation is still ongoing of course but the preliminary assessment suggests a malfunction in one of the jets rather than pure pilot error."

"That's good news," Lorne shifted, leaning forward a bit as he got to the crux of his visit. "I don't need to tell you how the incident affects my family Sir. Drew was only a couple of days short of returning home and instead it sounds like he'll be in Afghanistan for another four month tour. My sister's due the first week of December so there's a chance now he won't make it home before she has the baby." He paused, meeting the Colonel's eyes intently. "I was hoping to enlist your support for bringing Drew back sooner rather than later." Baker said nothing at first and Evan felt compelled to continue. "If there was any way to arrange it Sir I'd happily take his place over there so he could come home right now."

"Very generous of you," Baker finally commented. He looked at Lorne thoughtfully for a few moments before sitting forward. "I don't think that's going to be a solution your government will go for Evan, although I will raise it higher up the chain and see what response I get. In the mean time the best I can promise it to look for a replacement pilot for Captain Rider from our own ranks."

"Thank you Sir," Lorne had mixed feelings about the outcome and that showed in his voice.

"We've already decided to bump up the training program for the third rotation," the Colonel continued. "Now that we have replacement jets they can begin."

"So, if all else fails, Drew will still be back before December?" Evan clarified.

"I can't promise anything Evan, but I'll do my best to make that a reality," Colonel Baker replied.

"Okay, thank you Sir," Evan said again.

"We still think of you as one of ours Major," Baker said lightly, "_and_ we look after our own. You tell your sister we'll do our best to get her husband home before she has that baby."

"I will Sir," Evan stood, holding out his hand. "Thank you again Sir."

"No problem Major," Baker stood too, shaking the younger man's hand firmly. "It's nice to see some things don't change."

"Sir?" Lorne frowned, trying to interpret the context of that.

"You're still a devoted brother and a loyal friend," Baker said simply, "both core to the values we hold dear at Cold Lake."

"I look back on my time here fondly Sir," Evan returned sincerely.

"Any time you want to defect we'd be happy to welcome you back Major."

"I'll keep that in mind Sir," Lorne replied, smiling slightly. "It's always good to have other career options ... just in case."

"It was good to see you again Evan," Baker concluded.

"And you Sir," Evan took that the mean the end of his meeting, nodding respectfully before turning on a heel and exiting the older man's office.

It had been good to see Colonel Baker again ... the man had been supportive of Evan from day one and had been there in the past when he'd needed help. That helped Lorne look at the result of his meeting in a positive light, because he trusted Baker to do everything he could to live up to his words.

Having done all the paperwork to conclude his business at the base Lorne caged a ride from one of the maintenance guys. There was still something he had to do before he returned to duty.

* * *

"Evan!" Elaine's jubilant voice was all the greeting he'd hoped for. As she threw herself forward to envelope him in a hug his mind was assaulted with assimilating all the changes he noticed. She looked tired sure but also seemed to have an aura of suppressed energy about her ... Evan hesitated to label it a 'glow' because that was too much a pregnancy cliché for him. But she did look ... vibrant. Her face had filled out a little and her skin was translucent, she looked delicate – and there could be no doubt anymore as to her state of pregnancy. Her 'bump', though still small, pushed forward as if announcing itself, leading the way as she urged him to come inside.

"I can't believe you're here," Elaine commented happily once they were both sitting on the sofa in her front room, grabbing his arm and squeezing fondly in an excess of emotion.

"Why wouldn't I come visit my sister?" Evan returned.

"Because you only just got back onto full duty," Elaine pointed out. "How'd you manage to get leave so soon?"

"Ah – I'm not actually on leave as such," Evan admitted. When she looked at him quizzically he shrugged. "They needed a couple of Hornet's flown over from the States so I volunteered to fly one."

"You _volunteered_," Elaine repeated slowly.

"In a manner of speaking," Evan replied. "I wanted to speak to Colonel Baker myself and it made sense to kill two birds with one stone."

"You talked to him about Drew didn't you?"

"Of course I did," Evan frowned, trying to assess her reaction. She wasn't spitting mad that he'd tried to interfere but she didn't exactly look happy either. "I just wanted to see what the chances were of Drew getting home earlier than he told you in his message."

"And did you find out?" Elaine's tone wasn't hopeful but Evan could see the spark of interest in her eyes.

"Colonel Baker couldn't promise me anything," Evan began, "but they are trying to find someone to replace Drew and if that fails, they're already training the wing that would have rotated there after this current stint. They should be ready to deploy in a month or so. It's not as good an outcome as I hoped for but it's something right?"

"A month," Elaine said wistfully, her vision turned internally. Evan let her silence reign this time, waiting patiently for her to process the news. "A month ... that's not so bad," she finally said, smiling slightly.

"No it's not," Evan agreed. He refrained from saying it would go quickly because he knew, for Elaine anyway, it wouldn't. Drew would be caught up in missions and the adrenalin rush that went with that but Elaine was stuck living day to day life with the huge gap that existed because of his absence.

"Thank you," Elaine shifted forward and hugged him tightly.

"I didn't do much," Evan replied as he hugged her back. "It sounded like Colonel Baker was going to do all that regardless of whether I asked or not."

"Maybe, but I still appreciate that you came," Elaine insisted, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Anytime Sis," Evan promised. "Anytime."

**Authors Note:**

Fitness and physical test information from usmilitary dot about dot com – lots of good stuff there! As usual the credibility of Lorne being able to call in favours to get a seat in an Hornet is questionnable but difficult to verify, so artistic lisence wins through again! Thanks for reading.


	4. Wouldn't have missed it for the world

**Chapter 4: Wouldn't have missed it for the world**

_Early August 2002_

In Cold Lake and with time to kill before his commercial flight home the next day ... officially off duty there was no reason Lorne couldn't make a couple of calls, see what he could organise. He had Elaine's approval – hell, she'd practically ordered him to find something to do, pointing out she'd be in bed before 9pm and he'd be bored by himself. It was still early - hardly lunch time and while Elaine puttered around doing whatever it was pregnant women did when they were puttering around, Evan sat in her living room and picked up the phone.

"Cade," he called the younger man first because Cade was the closest in location. If he couldn't swing a night out there was little hope anyone else would be able to.

"Evan, hey," Cade replied. "I was wondering when you were going to call – heard you were in town."

"Official business, now done," Evan explained. "You free for a few hours this evening, after 2100 hours? I thought it'd be good to get the boys together."

"I'm in," Cade agreed immediately. "Neil's a few hours away even by air but I'll give him a call anyway. Paul might be able to get a flight up from Winnipeg. Marcus maybe too, I can't remember what his flight schedule was like. I'll call him first – it'll take him a few hours to drive up from Edmonton if he is in town right now."

Even though all the Cougar's from Evan's class were located in Canada – Drew obviously being absent for the moment - in distance they were a long way away which made getting together in the one place difficult. Paul Merlin had stuck to search and rescue and was part of a team out of the 17 Wing – the 425 transport and rescue squadron – from Winnipeg CFB on the west coast. Neil was still out at Bagotville - east coast this time - with the 425 tactical fighter squadron. So far Evan hadn't heard anything about their smaller fighter pilot resources being engaged outside of Canada. Marcus worked for Air Canada, a Captain doing international and domestic flights around the country. He was based out of Edmonton though which made him the closest to Cold Lake, aside from Cade who'd remained there attached to the 410.

"Great," Evan grinned. "I'll just put my feet up here then - wait for you to get back to me."

"You do that buddy," Cade shot back. "Sounds like you've gotten too used to living the easy life."

Chuckling at the familiar dose of ribbing, Evan ended the call and did exactly what he'd said. He'd gotten up very early to make it to the airport for his flight, and with the time difference already felt like he'd done a full day. Yawning, he put his feet up on the table and just let himself drift.

* * *

"Are you awake?"

Evan cracked open an eye to see his sister standing in front of where he was sprawled on her couch. "Am now," he muttered. If the clock was to be believed he'd been asleep for a few hours and it was now late afternoon.

"Then you can come and see something," Elaine grabbed his hand and pulled insistently.

With a groan he let himself be prodded into full wakefulness and followed his sister down the hallway.

"Ah - I've already seen the spare room," he told her carefully.

"I know," Elaine pushed open the door of the small room, full of still unpacked boxes, furniture that didn't fit elsewhere and a collection of art stuff she had no where else to store. "What do you think?"

"Of what?" Evan frowned, looking down at his sister.

"The nursery silly," Elaine insisted, wrapping her hand around his elbow and bouncing a little.

"It's a little cluttered - I don't think he'll fit," Evan said seriously.

"Funny," Elaine smacked his arm, getting a chuckle in return. "And it could be a girl!"

"Could be ... but isn't," Evan insisted teasingly. Looking around, he nodded, imagining what it could be. "It's nice," he decided. "Good light," he nodded to the window, "cosy but not too small. With a little paint, some baby stuff - it'll be perfect."

"I think so too," Elaine smiled wistfully. "We'll do it up ... when Drew's home."

"Sounds like a plan," Evan said simply. He put an arm around her and hugged her close. "How about I take you out for dinner?" he offered after a few moments of silence.

"Really?" Elaine asked, surprised.

"Sure," Evan moved her out of the room towards the living area. "It's still early - I'll have you home long before bedtime."

"Okay," Elaine said softly. It was times like these she loved her brother so much it overwhelmed her. How did he always know just the right approach to take with her? She'd been all set to mope at home, to catalogue in her mind all the things Drew would miss in the month until he came home. Not that she wouldn't do that anyway, once Evan had gone back to the States ... but not tonight, and the reprieve lifted something inside her.

"Let's go then," Evan didn't let her stop to fuss with herself, quickly steering them both out the door.

* * *

While he'd been out with his sister Cade had called with a favourable report on the availability of the others. And so it was at just after 2100 hours that Evan walked into the local bar.

"There he is," Paul Merlin stood and held out a hand, shaking Evan's firmly. "Good to see you buddy."

"You too," Evan slapped a hand to the other man's shoulder before moving on. "Neil - you made it!"

"Yeah," Neil grinned happily, not even thinking to mention the flight he'd had to cage to get there, or the one he'd have to get up super early for the next day to make it back to duty on time. "Wouldn't have missed this for anything."

"Marcus," Evan turned to the only civilian in their group. The two exchanged handshakes and it was just Cade left for him to greet. "Bashful!" Lorne smirked as he said it loudly.

The others laughed as Cade mock punched Evan before shaking his head. "I know you got some fancy call sign from your Yank mates but you'll always be 'Love' to us, right boys?"

"I'm not listening," Evan put his hands over his ears as the others loudly agreed, laughing.

Settling down they all took seats around a large table, first round of drinks in hand. Lorne just sat for a moment looking at his friends. "Man, it's great to see all of you," he said sincerely.

"You too," Marcus returned. "The way Drew told it you were lucky to come back from Afghanistan at all."

"He's a drama queen," Evan insisted. "It wasn't that bad."

"Hey, what is it, two months of medical leave? That sounds pretty bad to me," Paul pointed out.

"Okay, sure, maybe I wasn't at my best, but I'm back to full fitness now," Evan offered lightly. "So, all's well that ends well, right?"

"Well, let me speak for all of us and say we're glad of it," Marcus said simply, raising his glass. "To pilots staying in their cockpits!"

Everyone laughed and then raised their glasses too.

"Hey, there's something else we have to toast too," Neil kept his beer high. "To your promotion Evan - congratulations."

"_Major_ Love Lorne!" the rest replied while Evan cringed.

"I appreciate the attention guys," he shifted uncomfortably after the toast, belying that statement, "but it'd be much nicer if I could hear about what you've all been doing since I spoke to you last."

"Paul's got his own SARs squad now," Cade offered, smiling.

"Nice," Evan nodded approvingly. "I won't say about time even though we all know that's true."

"Thanks buddy," Paul accepted the others using that as an excuse for another toast with amusement. "We all know about Drew and Elaine expecting a baby but from what I hear, someone else at this table is newly on the expectant father list too."

Neil's face breaking out into what could only be described as a gleeful grin announced pretty clearly who that someone was. "We just found out last week," he offered, still grinning. "Sarah told Kate?" he asked Paul, speaking of their respective wives, and getting a nod of agreement. The two had gotten close over the years to the point that sometimes they shared the gossip before the boys even knew about it.

"To another Somerton!" Everyone took another long drink.

"Thanks," Neil was still smiling pretty big.

"And what about you?" Evan turned back to Cade. "You got any big news to share?"

"What, you mean apart from him being engaged?" Neil said, grinning as Evan shot him a stunned look. "Yeah, you're the last of the bachelors now buddy," he confirmed. "Kind of unexpected given you were the one with the 'Love' call sign."

"Yeah," Evan shrugged absently, turning to Cade. "Congratulations," he said sincerely, raising his bottle. "To the future Mrs Bashful Boston!"

They all completed the toast ... and their first round. "I'll get the second," Evan said, getting up and making his way to the bar.

He'd ordered and was waiting for the five beers when Marcus got up to join him. "You okay?" he asked simply.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" Evan frowned, confused.

"Because you liked the fact that Cade was keeping you company in your determined singlehood and now he's not," Marcus returned.

"I'm happy he's found someone," Evan insisted.

"Didn't say you weren't," Marcus agreed.

"And it's not putting pressure on me," Evan continued impatiently. "Nothing says I can't be single while the rest of you do your married with kids thing."

"Agreed ... but isn't it interesting you're thinking like that?" Marcus queried sagely.

"Look, it's not like I have any prospects right now, nor do I want any," Lorne said a little defensively, taking the beers the bartender gave him and leading the way back to their table. "I can't even tell you what I'll be doing next week – not exactly ideal for _anything_ long term."

"You mean you still don't have a real job?" Neil joined in the conversation as Evan and Marcus sat down.

"Not yet," Evan took the subject change gratefully. "I'll probably hear something when I get back - now I've been medically cleared for full duty."

"You think they'll send you back ... to Afghanistan?" Paul asked.

"They might," Evan shrugged. "I can't say for sure ... and I don't know what affect the promotion will have on that. When I left my CO made it pretty clear I had a spot over there if I wanted it."

"And you want it," Marcus concluded.

"Yeah," Evan admitted. "I can make a difference over there, you know?"

"Janet wanted me to ask how Elaine's handling the extended absence," Marcus shifted topic slightly. Of the group he and his wife had probably spent the most time socially with Drew and Elaine, Elaine forming a friendship with Janet Price that mirrored the friendship between the men.

"She tells me she'd fine," Evan said, "but what else is she gonna say? I've managed to be there for a couple of her doctor's appointments – only quick fly in and fly outs – but that doesn't do much to fill the gap. It's tough but Elaine's doing okay. Wouldn't hurt for Janet to give her a call though."

"I'll pass that on," Marcus agreed.

"Thanks," Lorne acknowledged gratefully.

"So, how bad was it over there?" Paul asked seriously, bringing the conversation back to Afghanistan.

"It had its good points and its bad points," Evan admitted. He went on to tell them the full story of his run in with al-Qaida on the ground. "It doesn't make much of a dent, stopping that production. They've probably already got something else up and running."

"But if they're smart it won't be WP," Cade pointed out.

"Yeah, if they're smart," Evan agreed. He hoped it was true - that his involvement had resulted in a real improvement.

Conversation moved on after that, back to all the reasons they had to be grateful for the lives they were leading ... fiancés and wives, children growing up and on the way, and friends who mattered.

"We'll have to do this again when Drew gets back," Evan murmured, getting a here, here and raised bottles from everyone in response.

"To Drew," Cade proposed.

"To Drew."

* * *

Life it seemed had a way of delivering the highs to go along with the lows. Lorne was home the following weekend, still none the wiser about his next posting and wishing he could find out so he could move out of his Mom's house. Not that he minded living there with her – and he certainly couldn't justify getting a different place or staying on base over the weekend when she was so close to Travis. It probably had nothing to do with where he was living; he just wanted to be settled and was tired of doing what now felt like an easy job.

He'd taken to fixing a few things for his Mom – making up for all the times when he wasn't around – and was up on a ladder cleaning out gutters on Saturday morning when he heard his name called.

"Hey, Major!"

Swivelling and looking towards the ground Evan grinned. He was down the ladder and approaching their visitor within seconds. "Piper!" He hugged her quickly and then stepped back to get a good look at her. She was dressed in civvies and looked well, if a little tired. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"Wanted to surprise you," Piper grinned, well pleased with herself. "Got the news our tour was over only a week ago. I'm not due back at Mountain Home for a week so I thought I'd stop by here on my way home."

"Well it's great to see you," Evan said seriously. "Did you see Drew before you left?"

"Yeah," Piper put a hand on Evan's forearm. "He really is doing okay Evan," she said earnestly. "Missing home and Elaine of course but he's not lying when he tells you he's handling it."

"Thanks," Evan nodded, putting a hand on her elbow and turning her towards the house. "Come in and meet my Mom."

Inside, his vision darkened from being out in the bright sunshine, Evan walked through to the living room where his Mom was busy grading some papers from school.

"Mom," he drew her attention, smiling when her expression got very interested once she realised he'd brought a girl into the house. "This is Piper – Captain Piper Jones. Piper, this is my Mom, Grace Lorne."

"Mrs Lorne," Piper moved forward and shook his Mom's hand.

"Grace, please," she replied with welcome. "You're in the air force too?" she asked curiously. She didn't often get the chance to meet her son's friends ... and certainly not in recent times.

"Hell no!" Piper grinned across at Evan. "U.S. Marine Corps and proud of it Ma'am."

"Huh – you wouldn't be saying that if they took away your jets," Evan pointed out. "Then you'd be lining up to join."

"You were over in Afghanistan with my son?" Grace couldn't conceive of what it took for a woman to undertake the role she knew Piper had – and her respect for Evan's friend grew even more having met her in person. It was hard not to imagine a romantic connection between the two – be it hope that he'd have the sense to pick someone like Piper or the strong bond she could see existing between the two - and she watched each of them carefully for clues to support that hope.

"That's right," Piper agreed casually.

"Piper took over the three eight nine when I got shipped back Mom," Evan explained. "Did a great job on all accounts. You on a rotation plan to go back in a few months?" he asked Piper.

"I don't know yet," Piper said evasively. "Actually, that's part of why I'm here. I was hoping that you might be able to spare a couple of days, come back to Idaho with me."

"Everything okay?" Evan frowned, concerned.

"Better than ... I hope," Piper returned, still evasive.

"I was just about to make coffee," Grace could see the other woman wanted to talk to her son and wanted to give them some space. "Can I get you something Piper?"

"That would be lovely Ma'am, thank you," Piper smiled.

"All right," Grace put a hand on Evan's shoulder as she passed.

"So tell me," Evan invited once they were alone.

"This is going to sound crazy but I'm getting married tomorrow ... I hope ... and I want you to stand up with me," Piper looked at him hopefully. "Will you?"

"You hope?" Evan's gaze narrowed as he considered his friend. "What does that mean?"

"Rob doesn't know yet," Piper admitted in a rush. "You know what it's like Evan – over there you get plenty of time to think about your priorities and recently I've been thinking about mine and I realised something. It's past time for me to create something more permanent here – I've been putting it off for my career for too many years and Rob has just let me. Now it feels like that was a mistake and I ... I don't want to waste any more time."

"Does he know you're coming home?" Evan asked.

"I thought the surprise might help," Piper said defensively.

"What, he's so happy to see you, you can slip in a marriage ceremony and he won't notice?" Evan asked incredulously.

"Okay, when you put it like that it sounds silly," Piper laughed. "Look, it's not like Rob doesn't want to marry me – he asked me after all. But he'd usually argue for the full deal, doesn't want me to miss out on anything, and I don't want that. If I don't give him time to think about it he's more likely to react with what _he_ wants ... I need that."

"Understandable," Evan nodded.

"So, can you get away for the weekend?" Piper asked hopefully.

"For you, of course," Evan grinned. "Your timing is great from my perspective. I just passed my fitness test but they haven't reassigned me yet and I'm not back on duty until Monday afternoon."

"Thank you!" Piper jumped up and hugged him.

"All right, all right," Evan laughed, pretending to suffer through her affections until he looked up to see his Mom standing in the doorway, two mugs in hand. "Hey Mom – Piper's getting married tomorrow."

"That's wonderful," Grace buried her little flash of disappointment as she put the mugs down. "Congratulations dear."

"Thank you Ma'am," Piper smiled happily. "I booked tickets Evan – just in case - so we need to get to the airport before lunch time."

"Okay, I'll just go pack a bag," Evan said, getting up. "Talk to my Mom – be back in a sec."

Piper watched him disappear down the hall and then turned to Grace. "I hope you don't mind me stealing him away for a couple of days."

"I'm used to Evan coming and going all the time," Grace said good naturedly. "It's been a while since he lived here and I haven't gotten used to that."

"He looks well," Piper commented, remembering how he'd looked the last time she'd seen him – in a hospital bed in the Kandahar infirmary. "He's really fully recovered?"

"From the little he tells me, yes," Grace smiled. "If you know my son at all you'll know he's not renowned for talking about himself."

"No," Piper laughed. "It took him about two months to tell me he and Drew were related."

"That sounds like Evan," Grace shook her head. "The stories I could tell you about him as a boy."

"I'd love to hear some of them."

"No you wouldn't," Evan returned in time to hear the tail end of his Mom's words, "and luckily we don't have time anyway." Going to her he bent low, hugged and then kissed her cheek. "I'll see you Sunday night Mom, okay. I've got the phone if you need to contact me."

"Have a safe trip," Grace stood when Piper did. "Congratulations again Piper," she added.

"Thank you Ma'am," Piper replied. "It was wonderful to meet you," leaning closer conspiratorially she continued. "Evan's always been so well grounded and sure of himself – and wise, you know? Now I can see why."

"Oh, what a nice thing to say!" Grace smiled fondly, liking this friend of her son's even more.

"Okay, enough with the parental charming," Evan took Piper's arm and moved her towards the door. "See you later Mom."

"Bye dear," Grace chuckled as she watched them leave.

* * *

Flying into the domestic airport at Boise, Idaho a few hours later, Lorne looked around with interest. "Man, it feels like years since I've been here," he commented as they moved towards the hire cars.

"I know," Piper smiled as she took in the familiar sights.

Evan took care of the paperwork and the driving ... Piper probably wouldn't admit it but her attention was clearly on other, less practical matters.

"He's gonna go for this," Evan said reassuringly, eyes on the road as they drove down the I-84. Piper and Rob - Robert O'Hara - had a house in the small town of Grand View, only a short distance from the Mountain Home base.

"How can you say that - you've never met him!" Piper pointed out.

"Maybe not," Evan agreed, "but if he had the good sense to hook up with you then he must be a smart guy."

"Thanks," Piper almost sighed at the compliment. They shared a proper military friendship mostly composed of carefully worded insults to each other's affiliated organisation and teasing on the surface but Evan always knew when to leave that behind and say something meaningful and sincere. "I can't believe how nervous I am about this," she admitted.

"That's because it's important to you," Evan returned. Taking her direction he pulled off the highway and headed towards the town. "No matter how confident you are, that alone's gonna have you feeling jumpy."

"I should have done this years ago," Piper shook her head. "You always think you'll have time enough to do everything you want but the time has a way of slipping past. I'm lucky Rob is so patient and supportive."

"I'm sure he's proud of what you do Piper," Evan grinned as they reached the main street. "This is nice," he said, taken by the historic feel of the small town.

"You'd go crazy living here for more than a few days," Piper retorted. "Grand View – population 400."

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate it while I'm here," Evan said lightly. "Okay, so which way now?"

Piper gave him directions until they pulled up outside a small house, grass struggling to grow in the front yard, paint peeling off the exterior, sedate car parked in the driveway. "Rob's really busy with his practice," she excused, referring to her fiancé's law business. "With the travel time into Boise and all the case work he does at home, neither of us have time for home maintenance."

"It's nice," Evan repeated his earlier words, switching off the engine. "Show time," he added.

"Right," Piper felt the rush of excitement and almost bounced out of the car. Her nerves were swamped by the joy of being home and only seconds away from seeing the man she'd loved exclusively for years.

Leaving Evan behind she rushed up the walk and to the front door, knocking rapidly. It had barely opened before she was throwing herself at the man who'd opened it. "Rob!" Pressing kisses to every inch of his face, Piper half laughed, half cried at how quickly he moved from stunned surprise to active participation. Losing herself in the moment she completely forgot everything around her, including Evan who walked slowly up the drive after her.

Lorne watched the scene fondly, hoping one of them would notice him before it got embarrassing. Clearing his throat loudly he waited.

"Oh, God, sorry!" Piper broke away from her fiancé, grabbing his arm to keep him close as she turned to Lorne. "Rob – this is ...,"

"Evan," Rob finished, stepping forward and holding out a hand. "I recognise you from Piper's descriptions. It's nice to meet you."

Evan had to look up a long way to greet Piper's fiancé – he was tall, easily six three, and looked fit, despite his desk job. Dark haired and blue eyed, Rob had a look about him that said he didn't suffer fools lightly. Evan already knew various details about him because while they'd been in Kandahar together Piper had talked about Rob, particularly after getting a letter or an email from home. Piper had described him as purposeful and confident and then laughed as she'd added that it meant he was stubborn and opinionated and never, ever gave in when he knew he was right. Lorne had silently decided he sounded exactly like the kind of man Piper needed – otherwise she'd run rings around and over him.

"You too," Evan shook hands firmly. "I can go find something else to do – give you guys a chance to reacquaint." He realised suddenly that turning up with Piper like this wasn't the best idea – surely the guy would be wondering why Piper would bring a friend back with her for a personal reunion.

"No!" Piper protested.

"It's okay," Rob said at the same time, "although I am wondering why you're here, no offence."

"None taken," Lorne said blandly. "Piper," his brow rose as he silently urged her to step up to the plate.

"Right," Piper turned to Rob resolutely. "I didn't tell you I was coming back because I wanted to surprise you."

"Well I'm certainly that, so mission accomplished," Rob leaned down, kissing her quickly. "And?"

"And I brought Evan because he's going to be our best man," Piper said rapidly.

"Sorry?" Rob frowned, confused.

"We're engaged, right?" Piper waited for Rob to nod. "So at some point that has to translate into actually getting married. I don't want to wait anymore Rob."

"You want to get married ... now?" Robe asked incredulously.

"Tomorrow will be soon enough," Piper allowed. "I did some research before I left Kandahar – we can get a license in Boise in the morning and then have the registrar marry us on the same day. Evan can be our witness." She waited for a response and then continued. "So ... what do you think?"

"I think you're possibly the smartest woman on the planet," Rob picked her up and hugged her, pulling her close to kiss her some more. "God I missed you."

Evan grinned, happy for both of them. "I'll just ...," he trailed off, realising neither of them were listening. "... go sit in the car," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

His second stint as best man couldn't have been more different from his first. No long lead up involving too much fascination with clothes and accessories. No speech to give ... no crowd of people to contend with. Just the duty of witnessing the love between two people and the commitment it had led to. After the magic words "man and wife" had been uttered Lorne had broken into a pleased grin, moving forward to congratulate Piper and Rob.

"I know you'll be very happy together," he told Piper after hugging her and shaking Rob's hand.

"I certainly plan to!" Piper laughed, her happiness beaming out of her for all to see. "Thanks for doing this Evan."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world," Evan returned.

"We appreciate it just the same," Rob insisted.

"Okay – time to celebrate!" Piper kept her arm linked with her new husband's even as she grabbed Evan's hand and urged everyone forward.

* * *

"Did you have a nice time dear?" Grace asked when Evan walked in the door late Sunday night.

"Yeah," Evan grinned, taking a seat on the couch across from her. "It was all of the good things about a wedding without all the crap – don't tell Elaine I said that."

"Of course not," Grace smiled. "I liked your friend."

"She's a keeper," Evan agreed.

"It's a pity you didn't meet her years ago," Grace commented casually. "Does she have a sister ... or a friend just like her?"

"Mom," Evan laughed. "Piper and I would have only ever been friends regardless of when I met her – we know far too much about each other to be anything else. And I'm gonna have to deduct points for that less than subtle approach."

"I just want to ...," Grace trailed off. "She's the kind of girl I've always pictured you with," she admitted instead. "Someone who can share in what you do but still be feminine enough that you feel needed."

"Really?" Evan's brow rose as he considered that. "Piper's great Mom but there was never a spark. I'm more than happy with the friendship."

"I know," Grace couldn't help but think Evan was so busy being 'the friend' that he'd end up missing out on being 'the man'. She sighed. "You can't blame a mother for hoping though, can you?"

"I guess not," Evan put his feet on the table and just as quickly removed them when she frowned at him. "Want to watch a movie?" he asked, changing the subject. Picking up the remote he began switching through the channels looking for something interesting.

Grace smiled, content to spend this time with her son. She'd felt time rushing up to meet them for weeks – what was left of it before he'd be shipping off somewhere new again. "It's good to have you home," she said softly.

"Good to be home," Evan said absently.

**Authors Note:**

Apologies for the delay in posting another chapter - originally chapter 4 was something else but I decided at the last minute to add this new chapter. Thanks to MackenziesMomma for the comments a while back - you said something about a Cougar reunion and also something about finding out what type of man Piper would have gone for - I had a small para for each of those in the story but decided to expand on them and that ended up being a whole chapter! Hope everyone is still enjoying this Lorne series ... because I've finished revisiting what I had written of Forlorn Hope and am now moving into writing new stuff! Not sure if I should update the posted part of Forlorn Hope now or wait until after I've posted the rest of the background ... but don't anyone read it yet okay?! I shouldn't have any further delays so it won't be long now!


	5. This isn't Independence Day

**Chapter 5: This isn't Independence Day**

_Late August 2002_

"So I hear they finally gave you a real job." The response to his hello delivered by a familiar voice had Lorne grinning into the phone.

"Marcus! Hey – how's it going?" he replied. He frowned, wondering why the other man was ringing – not that they didn't talk regularly but it had only been two weeks since their boys night.

"You know the commercial airline business," Marcus Price dismissed lightly. "Runs like clockwork as far as us pilots are concerned."

"I guess it does," Evan agreed. "Janet and Riley okay?"

"Yeah - Janet's still spending most of her time chasing after Riley," Marcus said with a chuckle. "For a two year old he's running our entire household with one hand tied behind his back."

"Not that I've ever thought about it but I'm guessing they don't call them the 'terrible twos' for nothing," Lorne commented.

"No they don't," Marcus said feelingly. "So, you finally got posted more permanently?"

"I did," he answered, thinking back to the meeting he'd had with Major Michaels the monday morning after Piper's wedding. Since then his life had taken another turn into the unexpected – his current posting at the heart of that. "Back at Nellis if you can believe that," he continued, "part of the Groom Lake facility this time so it's different enough to not feel like I'm going backwards."

"No way! Area 51?" Marcus asked incredulously. "You're stationed at _Area 51_?"

"You're joking right?" Lorne laughed. "This isn't Independence Day Marcus," he added with amused sarcasm. "They don't call it Area 51 and as far as I've seen they're not hiding little green men, or for that matter aliens of any other colour, on the base."

"So, what're you doing there then?" Marcus asked curiously.

"Classified," Lorne couldn't help the grin when he said that. Sometimes that was a blessing – that you were restricted from talking about your work to anyone – because it meant you didn't have to explain things you hardly understood yourself. Like his current job.

"I don't know why I asked because I _knew_ you were gonna say that!" Marcus grumbled. "Is it flying or are you branching out with the ground troops? Can you at least tell me that?"

"It's aircraft," Lorne admitted. "That's really all I can tell you."

"So you're not going back to Afghanistan?" Marcus asked. They'd all talked about it when they'd been together and Evan hadn't discounted the possibility. At that point he hadn't known the results of Colonel Baker's inquiries.

"Not for the time being," Evan agreed. "You know the military business – stability isn't in the job description."

"True," Marcus agreed. "And there's no word on when Drew's coming back?"

"Not so far," Evan admitted. "Cade mentioned the training wasn't going as well as expected but he couldn't say what the impact would be on Drew's return date."

"And Elaine's okay with that?" That Marcus was asking after Elaine wasn't a good sign because it probably meant she'd been isolating herself at home instead of following her usual routines.

"I thought so," Evan frowned. "I take it she hasn't spoken to Janet yet?"

"No. Janet called and left a message but so far Elaine hasn't called back ... Janet's worried," Marcus admitted, the reason for his call suddenly clear. His wife was worried and had put the pressure on him to find out what was going on.

"I spoke to Elaine yesterday," Evan shared, frowning. "She was a little flat but I put that down to missing Drew." He thought on the possible solutions for a moment and then nodded. "Thank Janet for me Marcus - tell her I'm handling it."

"Okay," Marcus sounded lighter now he'd gotten his mission completed. "Watch out for those aliens, man."

"Ri-ght," Lorne shook his head, unwittingly amused. "I'll do that." He paused and then said seriously. "Thanks for the call Marcus."

"No problem," Marcus returned.

As soon as he'd hung up the phone Evan made another call. "Mom," he said when Grace Lorne answered the phone.

"Evan!" Grace smiled, happy to hear her son's voice. "How are you dear?"

"I'm good Mom," Evan smiled slightly. He wasn't sure if she was more doting because she'd had her first in your face reminder of what he was risking when he'd come home injured or she was giving him the same level of 'doting'ness she always had but he was only now noticing it. "Listen, is there any chance you can get a couple of days off?"

"What's wrong?" Her immediate assumption wasn't too far off base and Evan grimaced.

"Probably nothing," he sought to reassure her. "I know we've both been speaking to Elaine pretty much every day – she sounds okay to me but I think she's burying herself in the house too much, not getting out like she usually does."

"She's missing Drew," Grace said softly, "and mourning for every stage of the pregnancy that he misses."

"I know that," Evan paused, thinking. "It's understandable but don't you think it's unhealthy for her to be so reclusive?"

"It's not like her," Grace agreed. "I suppose I _could_ take a long weekend, visit with her for a few days."

"I think Elaine would like that Mom," Evan smiled, relieved she'd stepped willingly to the role he'd assigned her in his head. "I'll make all the arrangements and send you the details okay?"

"I am capable of booking my own trip Evan," Grace pointed out intently.

"Yeah, I know, but this way at least I feel like I'm doing something."

"You've done plenty dear," Grace smiled, never prouder of her children than when they were being so supportive of each other. "I know being there for some of her appointments has meant the world to Elaine."

"It's not a long trip Mom," Evan excused, uncomfortable with the praise when he still felt like he could do more. He'd been lucky enough to get a little extra leave here and there to help – special treatment or maybe an arrangement between Lorne's superiors and Major Baker, he hadn't wanted to risk asking for the details.

"It's not how long it took but that you made the effort at all that counts," Grace insisted. "So I'll make my own arrangements this time."

"Fine," Evan conceded, "as long as you let me know if you run into difficulties."

"Of course dear," Grace returned, feeling suddenly more like the child than the parent. When had her boy become so grown up and responsible?

* * *

_From: Major Evan Lorne (elorne __at__ nellis_gl . af . mil)_

_Sent: Friday, 9__th__ August 2002 12:35:10 PM _

_To: Captain Andrew Rider (arider __at__ aefw389 . af . mil) _

_Subject: Update_

_Drew_

_I don't want to worry you but I thought you should know that Mom is going up to spend the weekend with Elaine. She's okay, all right ... but Marcus called this morning and said Janet was worried. Elaine's been hiding out a little, not returning calls ... I guess that's not unexpected but at least with Mom visiting she'll get out of the house a bit. She's really missing you Drew ... God only knows why!_

_Kidding. We all miss you ... and I'm only saying that here because I know you have to delete this as soon as you've read it._

_Mom and I have both been calling Elaine pretty regularly but it's not like that's gonna make up for you not being here. So, any word on when exactly they're replacing you so you can come home? I know it's not inside your control and I've spoken to enough people here and at Cold Lake that even Cade doesn't want to take my calls anymore. I just think with a real return date Elaine will do a bit better with the waiting thing._

_Just ... be careful okay._

_Evan_

_PS Any news on when they'll get video calls set up there? This email thing is getting really old._

* * *

_From: Captain Andrew Rider (arider __at__ aefw389 . af . mil) _

_Sent: Monday, 12__th__ August 2002 01:00:50 AM _

_To: Major Evan Lorne (elorne __at__ nellis_gl. af . mil)_

_Subject: Re: Update_

_Evan_

_Thanks for the message buddy ... I managed to get a call home so I spoke to Elaine and your Mom yesterday. I really hate this – being so far away when I can hear how unhappy Elaine is. I just ... there's nothing I can do about it from here. You know, for the first time I almost wish I'd gone for something steadier, like Marcus and Cade._

_The last I heard my return date had been shifted back another week ... so I'm looking at shipping out at the end of the month now. Still plenty of time to be in on the last part of preparing for Junior's arrival. Elaine keeps reminding me it could be a girl – said she'd had to keep telling you the same thing too. She's finally caved though and bought a few things for the baby – nothing big, she said she's saving furniture construction for me._

_Okay, my time on the computer's up. Oh, good news on one front – FINALLY the last expeditionary mission brought in a stack more computers with clearance for video hook-up. Should be in business next week so I'll be able to talk to you on screen before I leave. Elaine was pretty excited about that – glad I had something good to tell her._

_Take care of things for me ... I know I don't have to ask that, or tell you how much I appreciate it, but it makes me feel better typing it just the same._

_Drew._

* * *

As he'd told Marcus, Lorne's new job was about aircraft ... what he hadn't been able to mention was specifically _what_ aircraft. His friend had joked about aliens but in some respects he wasn't that far off the mark, in so far as the jet Evan was currently test flying seemed straight off the pages of a science fiction magazine.

Walking around the experimental aircraft before the mission a few days later Evan marvelled again at what he'd landed into. He still wasn't exactly sure why they'd picked him but he'd jumped at the chance – given _both_ his requests to return to Afghanistan had been denied. Colonel Baker had contacted him, had seemed almost apologetic as he'd admitted the powers that be had simply said Major Lorne was already slatted for a different project. Lorne had gotten the same story and was still puzzled on the real why, even after receiving his new orders to report to the Groom Lake facility. And while he would have thought their campaign in Kandahar was up there on the highest priority list for U.S. military efforts, he wasn't privy to everything going on and clearly there were things seen as equally important. Like his current project.

They called it the X-302 ... a second generation aerial combat vehicle with capabilities Lorne hadn't even scratched the surface of. It was sleek and although it certainly had elements that were classic U.S. aircraft design it was also different from anything else Lorne had ever flown. If he had to choose he'd say it was most like the F-117 Nighthawk fighter first flown in the eighties.

Even more impressive was the fact that the X-302 had been built entirely out of Groom Lake under the direction of Dr Larry Murphy, a brilliant aeronautical engineer with a long history working for the military. As far as Lorne was concerned, with the X-302 Murphy had designed possibly the greatest multi-role fighter the skies had ever seen. With its curved wing span, multi engine burners and impressive weaponry of modified AIM-120 AMRAAM air-to-air missiles and projectile cannons it was an impressive sight to behold ... and Lorne got to fly it!

The plane had the goods to back up its powerful appearance. Four different sets of engines - air-breathing jets, modified aerospikes for high altitudes, a rocket booster and another engine Lorne had been told was planned for future applications he didn't need to know about. To go with all that power was an experimental inertial dampening system and the capability for VTOL – vertical takeoff and landing.

Yeah, it sure was impressive and it had the questions lining up in Evan's mind. Some of the systems and features were just streets ahead of anything he'd seen, even in the latest developments he'd been involved with. And Lorne should know – he'd done plenty of testing for aircraft upgrades to know that what he was testing now was years ahead of where they should be. The level of secrecy around the X-302 was extreme too – he wasn't allowed to even mention that he was _test_ flying anything, let along talk about the specifics.

The mission he was flying today was a simple one, guaranteed to get his blood pumping. All he had to do was take the aircraft into the air and push it to the limit of its speed capabilities. On the ground they'd be monitoring the performance of the engines and the inertial system, trying to iron out the bugs that still existed. On a previous test flight Lorne had proven that when pulling negative G's the inertial dampeners were only about 80% effective – still providing an easy ride for someone used to pulling 8+ Gs in an F-16 but more than the designers were willing to live with.

Finishing his pre-flight checks, a set of standard checks modified to cover the different features of the X-302, Lorne pulled himself up the ladder and settled himself inside the cockpit. It was designed to be a two seater jet just like the Falcon and the Hornet but so far all his flights had been solo.

"Flight this is Test One," Lorne reported, "ready for takeoff."

"Test One, Flight. You are cleared for takeoff on runway zero three."

Acknowledging the instruction Lorne powered up the jet, feeling that familiar rush of excitement as the aircraft roared to life. Taxiing slowly into position on one of three airstrips managed by Groom Lake, Evan paused and then slammed the stick forward, accelerating rapidly to takeoff speed. Pulling up, the 302 soared effortlessly into the sky, putting none of the usual force on Lorne's body. That actually took some getting used to for a pilot with Lorne's years of experience. Acceleration didn't push your body back into your seat; decelerating didn't throw you forward against your restraints. And throwing the jet around didn't have any of the usual effects either ... to be frank it had been a little disconcerting to begin with. Lorne had done a few missions since the first one and was much more comfortable with it now ... and the loss of familiar effects was more than compensated for by the sheer brilliance of flying the 302.

"Flight, Test One approaching twenty thousand feet."

"Test One, Flight. Proceed to speed range one."

"Acknowledged." Lorne levelled the jet at about twenty five thousand feet and then punched it forward. The speed dial climbed slowly until he reached 1,000 miles per hour. "Flight, speed range one, check."

"Test One, hold it steady for a minute and then proceed to speed range two."

Lorne did as instructed – the 302 seemed to be enjoying the ride as much as Evan was, purring smoothly as it easily kept to the speed.

"Flight, Test One approaching forty thousand feet." At the higher altitude, beyond the height flown by commercial airlines, Lorne repeated the same process, increasing the speed until the dial hit 1,500 miles per hour. Reporting in the success he was instructed to take it up to the next speed range at 50,000 feet.

"Flight, Test One now at speed range three," Lorne reported, grinning as he added "and I am officially going faster than I've ever gone before."

"Test One, Flight, well done."

"Flight, Conditions up here are perfect ... should I punch if forward, see how fast this thing is capable of going?"

There was a pause before he got his reply. "Test One, Flight. You are cleared to test full speed capability."

"_Yes_," Evan uttered, grinning madly. It was every pilots dream really – to fly the bolts off something as capable as the 302. Now if only he could take it into space all his aerial ambitions would be satisfied! "Flight, Test One, beginning increase in speed," he reported more decorously.

Slowly and steadily Lorne pushed the stick forward. The speed dial approached 2,000 miles per hour with ease. He was a bullet in the sky now, everything around him blurring past too fast for him to register it. At that altitude the ground was a blur of browns and greens too, the symmetry of fields and structures he was so fond of traded off for the thrill of extreme speed.

"Two thousand miles per hour," Lorne reported.

And then moments, later "Two thousand two hundred ... two thousand five ... with no reduction in performance."

The 302 was handling the speed and Evan was convinced it had a lot more under the hood – even though as far as he was aware, barring space shuttle flights and unmanned rockets, he was going faster than any manned flight on record. "Flight, Test One ... ring Guinness."

"Test One, Flight ... we can do that ... just as soon as the words 'Classified project' lose their meaning."

"Yeah, I kind of thought you'd say that," Lorne returned, smiling to himself. "A guy can hope though ... and we're officially at three thousand miles per hour. This baby hasn't even broken a sweat ... whatever the geeks put under the hood works a treat."

"We'll be sure to pass on that feedback," the flight controller replied drolly. "Test One you are advised to reduce speed and return to base for debrief."

"Acknowledged," Lorne hesitated and then continued. "I don't suppose I can throw in a few manoeuvres on the way back, test out those inertial dampeners a bit more?"

"Not today Test One," Flight replied. Evan was sure he heard a note of amusement in the return, despite the negative response.

"Right, not today," he sighed, hoping he'd get the seat for when they did the full scale stability test.

* * *

The trouble with Groom Lake was that everything was classified. There were projects going on there that only a handful of people were cleared to know the details of. And apart from the X-302, Lorne wasn't cleared for any of them, which meant that large parts of the facility were off limits to him. He'd pull into the carpark, get cleared at the main desk and then be escorted via the most direct route to the hangar where the 302 was being developed.

When he wasn't involved in test flights, debriefs and planning sessions there wasn't a lot else for Evan to do at the facility. He wasn't accustomed to sitting around though so it was lucky he'd been assigned additional duties in training the newest batch of wannabe F-16 pilots at the Nellis base. None of the geek squad at Groom Lake cared what he did as long as he was ready to hop into the cockpit when they wanted to test something and he got to keep busy so it was a win-win situation for everyone.

The training role was a departure for Evan. He'd had a mentoring role a few times in the past, most recently in Afghanistan with Lieutenant Castles, but hadn't ever conducted full scale training. Surprisingly he found that he actually enjoyed it. The audience was usually super eager, intelligent and very keen to impress – training them hardly required any effort at all.

On his way to running them through the training session on pre- flight checks ... he still remembered how much of an effort that had been when he'd been learning ... Lorne stopped when he heard his name spoken in a tone of surprise.

Turning, his brow rose when he saw who it was ... Captain Tanya Reid.

"Ace," she said with a faint smile, that careless regard along with the memory of a past attraction shining in her eyes.

"That'd be _Major_ Ace to you Captain," Evan replied, his expression friendly but not especially welcoming.

"Of course Sir," Tanya's posture straightened instinctively as she processed what that one sentence said about their standing with each other. She was just the job to him now ... he wasn't harbouring still unrequited feelings and he wasn't holding a grudge. There wasn't enough caring there for that ... Evan had simply greeted her as she'd expect from any superior officer who recognised her from previous professional contact.

"Still assigned to Nellis Captain?" Evan asked curiously, motioning for her to walk with him as he continued towards his classroom.

"Just returning Sir," Tanya revealed. "I did a tour in Iraq, spent some time back here in the States and now I'm back assigned to Red Flag again."

"Then I guess our paths would have crossed eventually anyway," Lorne offered. When she looked at him curiously he shrugged casually. "I'm helping with training the new F-16 class ... some of whom will be good enough to take part in the next Red Flag."

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a teacher ... Sir," Tanya hastily added the address at the end. It was tough to get used to being formal with someone who'd had their hands all over you ... even when you hadn't seen them for years.

"Neither would I Captain," Lorne said with a chuckle. "I was on the injured list for a couple of months – missed the boat on another tour of Afghanistan for the moment. Besides, training is particularly important right now ... there'll be a push for even more pilots to ship out, some of them a hell of a lot younger than we were for our first big tour." Arriving at his door he nodded. "This is mine." Stopping he turned to Tanya and said sincerely "it was nice to see you again Captain."

"You to Sir," Tanya returned. Evan smiled and then turned and disappeared into the classroom, his voice greeting the students just filtering out to her.

Her mind was awash with a host of impressions ... that the additional years and maturity sat particularly well on him, that he seemed so comfortable and sure in himself ... that she'd been a total fool when she'd pushed him away – even more so because if she were honest with herself she'd still felt that rush of connection while understanding with complete certainty that he hadn't felt the same. It galled to only understand what fear had driven her to give up after it was too late to do anything about it.

Looking at that closed door for a few moments, Tanya sighed sadly and then returned to duty, hoping she'd not run into Evan again. Having your own 'version' of the past erased by a bleak present wasn't something she wanted to repeat any time soon.

* * *

Lorne had enjoyed running the six recruits through the Falcon's pre flight checks, enjoyed seeing them all so cautiously ticking each off as they practised in a simulated classroom fashion. He'd hardly given his encounter with Tanya a passing thought, until class was over and he was along, clearing away his materials.

He'd felt nothing ... genuinely ... and that was the bit that surprised him the most ... and disturbed him a little too. She'd been the first woman to find a spot in his heart and at the time he'd really thought her to be 'the one', if he let himself believe in the concept of one right person for everyone. And yet a relatively short time later he felt nothing? Did that mean he'd never loved her in the first place or was it human nature's way of making sure a person could recover from the kind of disappointment he'd felt when she'd dumped him? Clearly love didn't conquer all, despite the positive press to the contrary ...

Not that he wasn't glad he'd felt nothing – since it would have been kind of awkward not to mention inappropriate now that he outranked her. He'd seen that casual way she addressed the world drop away when he'd pointed out his change in rank ... he couldn't have not done so, but being completely honest with himself a small part of him had wanted her to be both impressed and regretful that she'd let him 'get away'.

"_Next I'll be selling tickets on myself_," he shook his head at his thoughts and how arrogant they sounded. What was done was done and for the better given what he'd achieved since he'd left Nellis the first time. Maybe he wouldn't have done any of that but for Tanya Reid and the push she'd inadvertently given him.

Not that he'd be thanking her for that ...

* * *

Lorne wouldn't have said it aloud but he'd wondered more than once if the fates were conspiring to challenge Drew and Elaine with Drew's absence. First had been Elaine not finding out she was even pregnant until Drew had already left, followed by the training accident that had extended his tour. Since then there'd been more than one delay due to aircraft availability and glitches training the wing rotating in to replace Drew's. So when his computer pinged him with an incoming video call in the wee hours of the morning a few days before Drew was due to come home a part of him wasn't surprised to see his brother-in-law's face pop up on screen.

"Drew," Evan narrowed his eyes as he took in his friend's appearance and expression. Something had happened .... and it was bad. The only thing reassuring him was that Drew himself seemed to be unscathed.

"I need you to do me a favour," Drew launched straight into speech without the pleasantries.

"Of course," Evan immediately replied.

"Can you get a day off?" Drew didn't wait for the reply. "I want ... I need you to tell Elaine that ... damn it!" Looking down, Drew ran hands over his face and then looked back into the screen again, his eyes glistening slightly.

"What happened?" Evan asked quietly.

"We lost one," Drew said starkly. "Lieutenant Rochelle ... barely 26, first trip away from home. It should have been simple ... fly over, shake the ground a little, be back in time for breakfast. Fucking al-Qaida with their Afghan spies!" And suddenly he was angry, the emotion fairly simmering off him. "They knew we were coming ... sent a couple of AA's after us. I should have watched his tail closer but ....,"

"Wait, you were up there too?" Evan interrupted, sitting forward abruptly.

"Yeah," Drew ran a hand through his hair tiredly and this time Evan noticed the faint tremble.

"When was this?" A pilot killed in action was front line news but Evan had heard nothing.

"Today," Drew admitted, "just got back a couple of hours ago. Debriefed, filed my report for the investigation, and then just got out of there. I haven't even told the rest of the team yet. I should be thinking about that kid and his poor family but all I can think about was how I 'm going to tell Elaine I'm not coming home yet. A kid is dead and I'm thinking about myself!" Drew swallowed hard, close to the edge of emotions they both understood too well.

"I'll tell her in person - _today_," Evan promised, not sure how he'd make that happen but determined to do so. He paused, watching his friend struggling with his emotions and then spoke again, gently. "She'll want to talk to you, you know that right? You can't cushion this for her ... once she sees the news reports the first thing she's gonna think is that it could have been you."

"I _know_," Drew said angrily. "I know all right – and yeah, I should tell her myself but ... she's by herself there Evan. I can't drop this on her, tell her I can't leave even though they'd still let me, and not be able to comfort her."

"They didn't rescind your return papers?" Evan asked in surprise.

"They left it up to me," Drew laughed harshly. "Like I'd leave the rest of my wing to deal with this alone! He was such a character Evan ... he'd get a laugh out of anyone, no matter how dire the situation. Even if he wasn't so well liked this is going to be hard for the younger guys to deal with but ... but ... he was special, you know?"

"Hard for you to deal with too," Evan murmured. Drew had been Lieutenant Rochelle's lead man for the mission ... was the Canadian wing's commanding officer for the duration. Losing a man under any circumstances was difficult, but when you felt responsible for them, when the mission success was your responsibility too it was even harder.

"I'll stay until they send someone else ... until everyone is settled," Drew revealed. Sighing, he slumped tiredly in his chair. "This whole thing is fucked up ... that kid is dead and I don't even know whether we're making a difference here."

"You _are_," Evan insisted, leaning forward, his tone sincere. "To the simple families over there living with the impacts of al-Qaida and the Taliban every day it _does_ make a difference. Even just seeing a jet flying over their village gives them hope Drew ... if nothing else that has to make it worthwhile."

"Maybe," Drew allowed. "I guess I'm finding it hard to see the value right now."

"Of course," Evan agreed. "And no one would expect you to. It sucks you lost a team mate and it sucks you have to stay over there a bit longer. Nothing's gonna make that right." He narrowed his eyes, looking at Drew closely. "You look like shit Drew ... did you even report to medical after your debrief?"

"Ah ...," Drew shrugged, evading.

"If you're gonna be any help to the rest of your wing you need to set the right example," Evan took it down to duty deliberately – not to Drew's country but directly, to his team mates – because he knew nothing else would motivate his brother-in-law to put personal considerations up there.

"I know," Drew glanced behind him, looking for someone, and then back to Evan. "I'll do that in a minute – I just ... I needed to make sure you'll take care of Elaine, tell her, make her understand I have to stay a bit longer."

"I'll tell her," Evan promised. "I don't know how yet but I _will_ get a flight there this morning – if you get the chance maybe you could call Elaine while I'm there."

"Okay," Drew agreed. "I have to go find my guys – tell them what happened."

"I'm so sorry Drew," Evan said sadly. "I wish ...," he trailed off, knowing words weren't going to cut it in the circumstances.

"Yeah, me too," Drew said grimly. He paused, leaned forward and nodded purposefully. "Thanks Evan ... I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay," Evan sat there, watching the video wink out and a blank screen replace it.

A pilot getting killed in action, even one he didn't personally know, always raised the ghosts Evan carried inside. His Dad ... John ... the faces he'd never forget, the ones who reminded him to never take anything for granted. Looking at the computer clock – reading 3:30am – he wrote off the possibility of further sleep, instead grabbing the phone. He had a few calls to make if he was going to live up to his promise.


	6. I'll be home soon, I promise

**Chapter 6: I'll be home soon, I promise.**

_September, 2002_

Telling Elaine that Drew had been delayed yet again had been difficult. In fact organising flights at 4am in the morning with no notice hadn't been even half as hard as that - he'd called Major Michaels at Travis and located a KC-10 transport aircraft that had undergone maintenance there and was due to begin a resupply mission to Iraq. Major Michael's had agreed to divert it via Cold Lake with the valid excuse of picking up supplies for the Canadian troops stationed in Iraq. All Evan had to do was get from Nellis to Travis in time for it's departure. Nellis was large enough that there were always flights scheduled - he'd hitched a ride in the back seat of an F-16 and arrived at Travis AFB just in time. Colonel Baker had approved the arrival of the KC-10 at his end making the entire transaction a lot easier to arrange than it should have been.

It had all happened quickly enough that Elaine hadn't heard the news before Evan got to her. She'd known as soon as he'd turned up on her door step unexpectedly that something was wrong and he'd had to scramble into hurried speech to assure her it wasn't what she was thinking, that Drew was fine.

"Drew had no choice Sis," he concluded his explanation of the situation, unnerved a little that Elaine listened to the whole thing without saying anything, without giving an outward reaction. She hadn't personally known Lieutenant Rochelle so that was one small blessing in the whole mess. "The rest of his guys are too inexperienced to be left there without half their wing – Drew's in command, it's his responsibility to bring them through this."

"How long?" Elaine asked simply.

At seven months pregnant she was still not as big as Evan would have thought someone only two months away from giving birth should be. Not that he knew – Elaine had mentioned his last visit that first pregnancies often didn't show as much as subsequent ones. He'd sent up a silent prayer at that point that if Elaine did have a subsequent pregnancy that Drew be the one close at hand while Evan was posted somewhere far away. He was enjoying getting a much closer look at the whole deal but it came at a high cost – Drew should be the one experiencing all of that and much more besides.

"How long what?" Evan asked stupidly.

"How long will it take for Drew to do all that, to be free to come home?" Elaine elaborated patiently.

"Ah ... I don't really know," Evan admitted. "They could pull the entire wing out ... Colonel Baker told me they've ironed out the bugs in training so the second rotation is pretty much ready to deploy."

"But you don't think they'll do that?"

"It might not be the best thing for Drew's wing," Evan revealed gently. "War requires soldiers to keep fighting no matter how many fellow soldiers fall beside them. I know it sounds harsh but ... removing a unit because one soldier falls would send the wrong message and it probably wouldn't be a good thing for them either. I feel for Lieutenant Rochelle's family – I'm not sure sending the rest of his wing home sends the right message to them either. All of them should have been home by now – hard not to want to blame someone for all those delays, especially if you see others returning home too easily. If they can do it now, why not _before_ their son was killed?"

Elaine was silent for a moment, eyes on the floor as she digested what Evan had said. Nodding, she gave a little sigh and then looked up. "How was Drew taking it?"

"About as you'd expect," Evan didn't try to cushion that part. She needed to know that Drew hadn't made the decision to stay lightly, that he'd felt the conflict deeply. "You've got your computer on?"

"Yes," Elaine glanced over to the desk in the corner of the living room where she had everything set up and then back to Evan.

"Good – Drew said he'd try to call you this morning," Evan revealed. "You know he'd have told you about this himself but ...,"

"He was worried I'd be upset and he didn't want me here all by myself," Elaine concluded, a small smile appearing briefly on her face.

"Exactly," Evan moved to sit beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders. "I'm proud of you," he said, hugging her close for a moment.

"Really?" Elaine frowned. "Why?"

"Because you're not crying all over me or yelling at me," Evan pointed out. "And you'd have every right to do both."

"It's not your fault and it's not Drew's fault," Elaine said simply. She swallowed suddenly, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I'm just so thankful you're not here telling me it was Drew who's plane went down ... I know that sounds selfish and I'm sorry for that but I can't help it."

"Understandable," Evan returned, patting her back comfortingly.

They sat like that for a few minutes before Elaine's computer came to life. She was up in an instance, hurrying to answer the call. "Drew," she burst into tears the moment his face appeared on screen.

Evan stepped up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder as he bent to look into the camera. "She's fine buddy," he said reassuringly. "Just happy to see your ugly mug."

"Evan!" Elaine turned and whacked his shoulder irritably, tears halted to make way for annoyance.

"That's right honey – you tell him!" Drew smiled slightly, something inside relaxing as he watched the two most important people in his life acting like the siblings they were. Under the circumstances that familiarity was a welcome respite.

"I'm so, so sorry Drew," Elaine forgot her annoyance, turning back to her husband. "I want to say so many things but they all sound like clichés in my head now."

"Just seeing you is enough," Drew said simply, his eyes tracking over her face as though he were taking a mental photo for future reference.

Evan moved away, letting them have their privacy. Pacing over to the window he looked out at the ordinary suburban street, watching as the lives of people who probably had no idea there was even a conflict half way around the world went about their daily business. Contrasts ... those who gave their efforts to something bigger than themselves as opposed to those who led a smaller but no less important life. More significant in some respects because it was for just the kind of people he could see out there that Evan and Drew and those like them fought in the first place. So that they could lead a life where losing a team mate was something that never touched them.

"Evan," Elaine's voice calling him back interrupted his musings.

"Time's up?" Evan asked, leaning down to the camera again.

"Yeah," Drew admitted. "Listen ... I don't know how many favours you had to call in to get there so quickly ... this time I really do owe you one."

"Ha," Evan grinned. "Maybe this time I might actually collect."

"Anytime," Drew promised seriously. Looking into Elaine's eyes again he continued. "I'll be home soon, I promise."

"I know," Elaine smiled. "I'm not having this baby until you're here so you have to come back soon."

"Right," Drew grinned. "I love you honey," he said, eyes twinkling with amusement as he added "you too buddy."

"Okay, no need to get soppy," Evan protested, holding his hands up as though to ward off some kind of physical manifestation of that declaration.

"I love you too," Elaine told Drew firmly, "and so does Evan, right?" She looked from her husband to her brother pointedly.

"Sure, of course, whatever you say," Evan returned with a faint grimace.

* * *

Getting in to Cold Lake via air force channels had been easy – getting out the same was not so much. In the end Evan had to take a commercial flight, the last one out of Alberta airport that evening, turning his day into an incredibly long one. He had to report for duty first thing the next morning – probably on only a couple of hours of sleep - and silently hoped he'd have an easy day. He couldn't have done anything else though and would just have to suck it up and focus on getting the job done until he could go home and crash.

It wasn't until Evan got to his room an hour or so before dawn that he realised he hadn't called his Mom to let her know Drew's situation – he'd cop grief from her for not getting in touch _before_ he'd gone to Cold Lake but she'd understand the urgency. It was too early for him to call her but Elaine had probably already filled Grace in - in fact, he was kind of surprised she hadn't called his mobile already to find out more.

Falling face first and fully clothed to his bed Lorne just let the world drop away, asleep between one breath and the next.

* * *

The alarm going off too soon afterwards was almost painful but Evan managed to drag himself out of bed on time, reporting for duty with minutes to spare.

"They want you out at Groom Lake this morning Major," his CO at Nellis, Lieutenant Colonel Harold Larkin told him. "The request came in yesterday but they delayed for your return."

"Yes Sir," Evan nodded, spinning on his heels and turning back the way he'd come. Grabbing one of the base vehicles he drove the short distance and went through the usual routine of being signed in at multiple locations before being escorted to the X-302 hangar.

"Major," Doctor Murphy greeted Evan excitedly. "Glad you could make it ... we've tweaked the inertial dampening systems since your last flight and I don't mind admitting we're all very excited to see the results."

"Well, I'm ready to go when you are," Lorne said simply, holding in an amused smile with difficultly. The science geeks were always so .... _exuberant_. It was both funny and kind of endearing to see that much belief in the job ... and it helped that he understood more of their jargon than any of them probably gave him credit for.

"Excellent," Larry actually rubbed his hands together purposefully before turning and leading the way to the prototype jet.

Evan followed, running his eyes over the 302 and not noticing anything different from the outside. "Looks the same," he muttered, putting a hand to the curved wing as he looked at the scientist curiously. "You gonna give me any clues today?"

It was a routine they'd fallen into – Lorne would speculate on the purpose of the fourth engine he'd yet to see up close and never tested and Doctor Murphy would retort "classified" but still not be able to resist 'marking' him on his guesses.

"Of course not Major," Larry said, smiling.

"Okay, so ... I'm gonna go with Warp Drive today," Lorne suggested with a smirk. He'd used a few Star Trek suggestions before, knowing Murphy was quite the fan of the old and new versions of the show. Expecting the usual appreciative laugh Evan's interest was piqued when Larry gave an awkward chuckle and then quickly changed the subject.

"Nice try Major but you know I can't tell you," the scientist said quickly. "So anyway, for today's test we really want you to put the jet through its paces," he explained. "One of the reasons I wanted you for test pilot was your aerial acrobatics experience. We want you to try as many of those manoeuvres as you can."

"It'd be a pleasure Doctor," Evan returned. He was curious about the man's reaction to his innocent and teasing suggestion for that fourth engine but put it to the back of his mind in the face of what he knew would be a blood pumping adrenalin inspiring test flight. All thoughts of tiredness were forgotten as he prepped the plane, running through the checks competently and quickly. Minutes later he was pulling out of the hangar and on to one of the three runways the facility had exclusive use of.

"You're clear for takeoff Test One," Larry took command of the flight control room himself.

"Flight, Test One, acknowledged." Lorne powered up and soared easily into the sky. He took it all the way up to 40,000 feet straight up, taking away the need to manage air traffic at the higher altitude. "Flight, Test One, beginning manoeuvres," he reported.

"We're tracking you loud and clear Major," Murphy returned. "Start out with something simple."

"Right," Lorne agreed. "Test One ... about to loop the loop." He took the 302 straight up to vertical, built up more altitude and speed and then levelled it out, flying upside down for a few moments before completing the simple vertical circle. "Flight, Test One, how was that?" In a smaller plane that alone could have taken him up to 10 G's but in the X-302 was probably more likely to be in the low fives.

"Perfect," Larry replied. "Our readings indicate the inertial system worked at full capacity. How was it from your end?"

"Didn't feel a thing," Evan returned. "Odd but ... a very smooth ride."

"Excellent. Okay Test One – how about something a little more challenging. Say 6G equivalent?"

"Six G's," Evan mused, thinking. "Okay Flight ... an eight point roll should about do it." He twisted the stick, sending the jet into a spin on its own axis that at the same time covered a loop through the sky. When it was done he reported back into Flight.

"Again, perfecet Major," Larry said happily. "And from your perspective?"

"I don't know exactly how many G's that would have been but I didn't feel any of them," Lorne grinned. "Kind of freaky actually – feels a little like cheating."

"The way of the future Major," Larry intoned. "Can you give me an 8G manoeuvre?"

"Ah ... none of the standard patterns would rate that high - not in this thing anyway," Evan said thoughtfully. "It's a pity you don't have another one of these because a dogfight would definitely do the trick." He paused and then continued. "I'll give you a simulated bandit BFM ... it I take it tight enough that should do it."

"I have no idea what you just said but it sounded great," Murphy admitted.

"Right," Evan chuckled. Picturing it in his mind he made himself the bandit – the guy with a mark on his tail. Picking up speed he simulated what his first move would have been, to turn defensive into offensive position. He slammed the stick back, pulling straight up into the sky, and then quickly pulled right, really hard. The turn was as tight as he could make it, enough to get the G's up beyond eight. Everything was going smoothly and he was actually pulling out of the turn when one of the lights on his front panel began to flash.

"Ah ... Doc, looks like we've got a problem here," he said, levelling out the aircraft and noticing immediately a reduction in handling. "The ID indicator is lit up."

"We see it here Major," Larry said, his tone distracted. Lorne heard voices in the background, probably arguing over whether an Inertial Dampener indicator light meant the system was actually broken or something less concerning.

"Yeah, well that's not the only problem," Evan continued. "Instead of handling like the Rolls Royce of fighter jets this thing is handling like a mini bus ... a _really_ heavy mini bus."

"We're reading a total systems failure on the inertial dampeners Major," Murphy's voice was worried now. "Can you power down the systems and then reinitialise?"

"Attempting systems shut down now," Evan steeled himself before flicking the mains switch, blacking out the HUD and every system inside the cockpit. He felt not unlike a stone dropping gracelessly as he lost altitude rapidly in the seconds he had to wait before he could switch everything on again. "Reinitialising systems," he reported, glad the radios ran on a separate power source.

It took a moment – too long – before the aircraft responded. Enough time for his heart rate to accelerate as he contemplated having to use the 302s untested ejection system. Everything flickered, darkened and flickered again before the jet came back to life. "Flight, Test One. We're back in business," he said, watching the panel closely. The warning light started flashing again within seconds and handling didn't improve. "Great," he muttered. "Flight, no joy on the restart. ID indicator is still flashing and manoeuvrability is restricted. Something is definitely malfunctioning here."

"Is she flyable?" Larry asked in a low tone.

"Depends on your definition of flyable Doctor," Lorne returned. "I'm bringing her back in now ... you might want to round up the emergency crews, just in case."

It was probably the hardest return home flight he'd ever done ... all the grace of the 302 reversed with the absence of its inertial dampening systems. It had been engineered to fly with them operational and although aerodynamics had been addressed with its body design, the 302 just wasn't an optimal ride when flown as a normal aircraft. In fact, it pretty much sucked – the curved wing design created extra drag, and along with the greater weight of the jet made it feel like he was fighting gravity every millimetre he flew. Wishing he hadn't taken the days test flight quite so far away from the facility Lorne grimly counted every mile travelled on the way back.

"Test One, status report?" Murphy requested.

"Flight, I'm still en route," Lorne reported. "You need to put this thing on a diet because seriously, it's like manoeuvring a seriously overweight brick."

"We'll take that under advisement Major," Larry said, amused.

Evan's forearms were beginning to ache and he could feel the strain in his back as he got closer to Groom Lake. It was a constant battle to keep the stick where he wanted it and therefore the plane on the heading and approach he wanted when it seemed to just want to drop from the sky. The engines were powerful and as long as he did his bit and kept the 302 the right way up and pointing in the right direction they kept it in the sky. He was really regretting his two days of minimal sleep though, tiring quicker than he would normally.

"We're showing you just a couple of miles out Major," Doctor Murphy said. "Emergency crews are standing by."

"Right," Lorne had the ground and the runway in his sights now. "This is probably going to be ugly," he added, dropping altitude and speed. It was still too fast – the ground was whizzing by rapidly and he was too low now to have any hope of taking the 302 back up again for a second pass. The situation called for drastic measures. Hitting reverse thrusters for a second, Evan's body was slammed back into the seat. It was like doing 100 on the freeway and then slamming on the brakes only about ten times worse, but it did the trick, dropping his speed enough to make landing possible. Yeah, he was definitely feeling those G's now and wondering why in God's name he'd even for a second missed them.

Straining with the stick, eyes on the angle of approach, Lorne kept the wings level as he slowly lowered the 302 until her wheels touched the tarmac. It would have been nice if he'd kissed the runway with a soft touchdown but he didn't. The wheels screamed and the entire aircraft bounced hard, the wheels hitting the runway a second time before sticking. Breaking hard, it was still an effort to keep the jet balanced and upright as he tried to rip enough speed off before he ran out of runway.

And then abruptly it was over – the 302 jolted to a stop and Evan sat back, panting in the pilot's seat, wondering how the hell he'd managed that.

"Flight, Test One. 302 is on the ground and mostly in one piece," he ground out, wincing as he shifted in the seat and felt the answering pain across his chest. The force he'd taken against his restraints when he'd fired the reverse thrusters had probably left it's mark, hopefully without the accompanying whip lash a car accident victim would have walked away with. "You might need to change the tires though."

"Thank you Major Lorne," Larry said gratefully. Evan knew enough to understand the X-302 was the scientist's baby – he'd have been destroyed if Lorne had crashed it. "Well done."

Evan slumped back in his seat tiredly, deciding that resting until one of the ground crew drove out to get him wouldn't be a bad thing. A jaw cracking yawn heralded the abrupt end of his adrenalin fuelled attentiveness. Man, he really needed to get some sleep!

* * *

He had severe bruising forming an interesting pattern across his chest and abdomen and a headache to accompany the pain by the time they let him out of the debriefing. Lorne considered the mission one of the worst he'd ever done but the scientists were excited now he'd managed to come back in one piece. To them failures were valuable because often you learned more from observing things going wrong than you did if they only ever went right. Doctor Murphy had shaken Lorne's hand, muttered that they should get Evan checked by the base doctor, and then completely forgotten all of that in his eagerness to run through the system readings with Evan's input.

He'd remembered at the end though, when they'd milked all the information out of the experience that they could, and had escorted Lorne to the medical bay himself. Evan had sat patiently while the doctor on duty had pressed and poked at his chest before declaring the absence of broken ribs. The whiplash had come up negative too and he'd left with a prescription for muscle relaxants and orders to rest over the weekend. He'd been told off for flying with so little sleep after admitting he'd done a round trip to Canada inside of 24 hours – but at the same time he could see Murphy was impressed that he'd managed to think so well on his feet under those conditions.

Because Evan didn't have to report to Nellis for three days he decided rather than call his Mom he'd go see her instead. That way he'd get her annoyance out of the way and hopefully get some unwitting TLC at the same time.

* * *

Her oldest turning up on the doorstep of his childhood home without prior warning was common enough that Grace Lorne hardly raised an eyebrow when she opened the door to see Evan standing there.

"Don't think a personal visit makes up for not calling your Mother young man," she warned sternly, even as she stepped aside to let him in.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Evan returned, bending to kiss her cheek on his way through. He couldn't keep a slight wince off his face as he straightened and just hoped his Mom wouldn't ask him about it. It was nice that she'd 'look after' him while he was home but there was no way he was telling her about his injuries and adding fuel to that fire.

"So, how bad is it with Drew?" Grace asked after she'd installed him in the front lounge room. "Elaine filled me in but I want the un-sanitised version."

"It's not good," Evan admitted, settling himself back carefully and trying not to look like he was being careful. "You know how hard it was when we lost John ... it's bad losing a friend in the line of duty but someone under your command? On a mission you were a part of? For Drew that's gonna take a while to get past."

"And so he stays over there," Grace commented sadly. "To punish himself because he couldn't save that young officer?"

"Maybe subconsciously," Evan allowed, "but it's more than that Mom. You serve with a group of people in an isolated situation like that and you can't help but form strong bonds – you have to trust your team mates and they have to trust you. All of that creates a strong sense of responsibility even under the simplest circumstances – Drew would be feeling that enough to override everything else right now." Evan paused, realising how that sounded. "Not that he doesn't feel responsible for Elaine," he hastened to add. "But he's trusting us to look after her while he does what he needs to do over there."

"I want him home Evan," Grace said firmly.

"I do too but there's nothing I can do that I haven't already done," Evan insisted. "There's still plenty of time for him to get back before Elaine's due date – and I honestly don't think he'd miss the birth if it's inside his control."

Grace nodded, looking thoughtful. "Can you do one of those video calls while you're here?" she finally asked.

"Sure," Evan agreed. "It might be hit and miss on getting hold of Drew but we can give it a go."

It took them a few attempts throughout the day but eventually they did succeed in getting Drew called to communications in Kandahar and on the line. Evan said a quick hello and then left his Mom to talk to Drew privately.

Grace sat in front of the camera, watching her son-in-law closely. He looked tired ... and troubled ... and her heart went out to him, this man she'd taken so fondly into her family.

"Mom," Drew's mode of surprised greeting had her smiling – it was still a pleasure to hear him call her that, particularly because he did it so rarely. "Not that I'm not pleased to see you but ... is everything okay?" he asked.

"Of course dear," Grace returned. "Elaine and Evan both filled me in on what happened to that poor boy – I needed to see for myself that you're okay."

"I'm fine," Drew insisted. "Not a scratch on me," he added grimly.

"I hope you're not sitting there blaming yourself," Grace said pointedly, "because that would be very silly. The only ones to blame are those al-Qaida people."

"It's not as simple as that," Drew protested. "It was my mission – _my_ command."

"I didn't realise Elaine had married a God, Andrew Rider," Grace was being deliberately sarcastic now, her years of teaching students a lot stubborner than Drew giving her the experience to know what he needed to break him out of his destructive thinking. "Nor someone around whom the entire world revolves."

"I never said that," Drew flushed, shifting uncomfortably under her stern regard. He felt like he had whenever he'd gotten into mischief as a kid and his Mom had sat him down at the kitchen table to force him to see the error of his ways. She'd never quit until he'd fully admitted to all his wrong doings and their probable consequences and he was realising that Grace Lorne had the same relentlessness in her nature. "I just ...," he wasn't sure what he was doing."

"You just thought someone should be at fault so why not you," Grace summarised. "You know better than that, don't you?"

"I guess," he admitted reluctantly. He didn't add that he'd already been cleared of any wrong doing in his command of the mission even though the investigation was still ongoing. He just wasn't ready yet to take the comfort and reassurance that result offered. "Hard admitting there are some things I can't influence."

"I know dear," Grace softened abruptly. "Now, you do what you have to do over there – see to the rest of your team. And then you get your butt back over here. My first grandchild is not being born without its father in attendance, is that clear?"

"Crystal," Drew gave her a genuine smile.

"Good," Grace looked at him fondly, wanting to keep the line open but knowing the time was limited. "We miss you honey."

"I miss you all too," Drew returned. "You're a keeper, Grace Lorne, you know that right?"

"Oh, away with you, you charmer," Grace scoffed, waving a hand dismissively. "Don't you try and butter me up young man. You just look after yourself and you make sure you come home as soon as you can."

"Done," Drew promised.

"Okay ... well, we'll see you soon," Grace finished the call reluctantly, sitting quietly looking at the empty screen until Evan returned.

"Okay?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We will be," Grace returned, patting his hand fondly.

* * *

Evan slept late on Sunday morning, his last before he had to head back to Groom Lake. Dragging himself out of bed, he stood for a moment in front of the dresser, rubbing a hand through his hair as he contemplated the coming day. His Mom had roped him into taking her to a function at her school and he was less than thrilled at the prospect even though he couldn't tell her no. Grabbing a shirt he started to pull it on, cursing again the deep bruising that had him moving a lot slower than usual.

"Evan, are you -," his Mom opened the door and then stopped abruptly, her eyes on his partially bare chest.

"Mom!" he protested, pulling his shirt down and frowning at her. "What happened to knocking?"

"What are those?" she completely ignored his complaints, moving forward and putting a hand to his shirt.

"Nothing," he dismissed lightly.

"Nothing my foot!" Grace pulled his shirt up faster than he expected, revealing a chest that was still mostly black and blue – the pattern crisscrossing with a darker circle in the middle. "You've had these all weekend and you said nothing?"

"I had a rough landing last week," Evan admitted casually, stepping back and covering the evidence again. Putting his arm around her he steered her back towards the door. "It happens sometimes – they don't put a six point harness system in the cockpit for nothing. It hurts a little but I'm fine so stop worrying okay?"

"You come home from Afghanistan barely able to stand on your own two feet and then only weeks into a new job hurt yourself again and you want me not to worry?" Grace shook her head. "Sometimes I think I was better off _before_ I started taking such an interest in your career."

"Ignorance is bliss huh?" Evan grinned. "See, I tried that but now you're all upset so clearly that won't work either."

"You could just stop injuring yourself!" Grace said irritably.

"No guts no glory," Evan teased, "no pain no gain."

"You're such a child at times Evan," she shook her head, trying not to be amused. "Now that you're a Major surely it's someone else's job to take these risks."

"Ah ... no, not really," Evan countered. "Being a Major just means more responsibility, more decision making." Evan didn't add that he liked it that way – that he wasn't ready to hand the risk taking over to someone else.

"So you say," Grace let herself be ousted from his room with little effort on his part. "Don't forget the party you said you'd escort me to," she added as he moved to close the door.

"I'm on it," he called back, chuckling.

* * *

The party was being held where Grace Lorne taught, at the local community college. It was an annual event celebrating the colleges opening fifty odd years before and was always well attended.

Evan stood off to one side, watching his Mom mingling with her colleagues. She'd begun introducing him to everyone after they'd arrived but when the names began to blur he'd pleaded a break and gone to get a drink. Smiling he watched as those around his Mom started laughing at something she'd said ... she was in her element here and it pleased Evan to realise it.

"She's a great storyteller," a soft voice commented from his right.

"Always was," Evan agreed, glancing over to see one of those faces his Mom had introduced him to. "Ah ... Karen, right? Creative writing?"

"Good memory," Karen complimented him. "And you're Evan – Grace's air force son."

"She talks about that?" Evan asked, surprised.

"Not often, but enough that most of us in the arts department would recognise you," Karen admitted. "She's a proud Mom ... there's nothing wrong with that."

"Not unless you're the one she's talking about," Evan muttered. Looking more closely at the younger woman he nodded towards where his Mom was still holding court. "Just tell me she hasn't offered up anything embarrassing and I'll feel a little better."

"Depends on your definition of embarrassing," Karen said with a smile.

"Yeah, I kinda thought you'd say that," Evan rolled his eyes. "Whatever she said, it wasn't true."

"How can you know that if you don't know what she said?" Karen asked reasonably.

"Oh, I'm sure I could come up with a few good guesses," Evan retorted, "none of which I'm going to admit to here on the grounds that I could incriminate myself even more."

"Sounds reasonable," Karen agreed with a chuckle. They stood together for a few moments and then Karen spoke again. "She's really proud of you, you know."

"She's my Mom, that's kind of her job," Evan said modestly.

"Well from the sounds of it you make it an easy one," Karen insisted. "She worries about you too – but I'm guessing you already knew that too."

"Life can't always be as safe as she'd want it," Evan glanced at Karen and then turned his eyes back to the mingling crowd. "I'm sure that's just as true here as it is anywhere else. You manage the risks, don't take stupid chances, and hope that's enough to get you home at the end of the day." Seeing his Mom looking his way, he waved and then turned to Karen. "And my break is over ... I should rejoin my Mom. It was nice talking to you Karen."

"You too Evan," she returned quietly.

* * *

"So, what did you think of everyone?" Grace asked casually as Evan drove them home a couple of hours later.

"They were all very nice – very friendly," Evan said noncommittally, keeping his eyes on the road. Not at first, but pretty soon after they'd arrived he'd begun to think his Mom had had an ulterior motive for asking him to go with her and now he was interested in seeing how she'd play that out.

"And Karen?" Grace persisted. "I saw you talking to her – you seemed to be getting along."

"Because we were talking about how often you talk about me Mom," Evan shot back pointedly. "And to answer the question you really want to ask, yes she was very nice, very attractive, but no, I have no interest in seeing her again. And I can't believe you tried to hook me up with one of your colleagues!"

"I wasn't trying to 'hook you up'!" Grace protested. "But what's the harm in meeting a nice girl?"

"There's no harm – unless you're secretly hoping it's a prelude to white picket fences and more grandkids!"

"You don't want what Elaine and Drew have?" Grace was genuinely curious. She'd always thought her son would have those things one day – when he was ready. But as time passed she'd begun to wonder if that assumption was still accurate.

"I ... don't know," Evan couldn't bring himself to say what his first impulse had been to say – that no, he really didn't want any of that. "My head and my heart are just somewhere else right now Mom ... and I don't know if that will ever change. You have Elaine and Drew for the happily ever after stuff – you'll just have to be content with that."

"It's not about me Evan," Grace said a little sternly. "It's about you. I don't want to see you look forward a few years from now and realise it's too late to add a family as part of your life."

"I _know_ that, but it's my call, and my responsibility," Evan pointed out. He glanced over at her again, relenting when he saw her sad little nod and putting a hand on her knee. "I'm okay Mom ... you can trust me on that, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed quietly.

**Authors Note:**

Look at that - a chapter two days in a row! There's only one more chapter left in this - if I'm good maybe I can get it done tomorrow - no promises though. Thanks for reading!


	7. Okay – that's not good

**Chapter 7: Okay – that's not good.**

_Late October, 2002_

After so many times when they thought Drew would be coming home only to be disappointed, it had begun to feel like he'd never be on his way. But finally, at the end of October, Drew got on a transport plane at Kandahar and began his long journey back to Canada.

Elaine was beyond excited and had suddenly decided that rather than wait for Drew she wanted to get the nursery completely ready, as a welcome home surprise for her husband. Of course, being eight months pregnant wasn't conducive to many of the activities required to turn a cluttered spare room into a baby's paradise. And so it was that Evan found himself once again stepping in. He'd agreed to two days only – anything they could get done during that time would have to be enough because his work schedule didn't allow more time off. Besides Drew's arrival time only gave them another day beyond that, maybe less if he managed to get good connecting flights from Europe to the States. Elaine had been so happy that Evan was helping she hadn't even thought to try and wheedle more time from her brother.

"Lainee, are you sure this is the colour you want for this wall?" Evan looked at the newly opened can of yellow paint - _sunshine bright_ yellow paint - dubiously.

"Is it yellow?" Elaine yelled from the living room where she was sitting on the couch folding and sorting impossibly tiny baby clothes. She felt enormous already – holding up a white bodysuit with the phrase 'I get my looks from Daddy and my brains from Mummy' printed on it she assessed its size and then looked down at her tummy. "I think this will already be too small by the time you get here," she told her unborn child with a small smile.

Evan looked at the paint again and then shrugged. "Yeah," he called back, dipping the brush in and then turning to the bare wall. It had been a plain cream colour before he'd applied the white undercoat late the day before. That was after he'd spent three hours lugging everything that was in the room _out_ of the room. Blocking out the edges around the skirting and cornices he hummed under his breath as he let the act of painting absorb him. It didn't take long and Evan had to admit that Elaine had been right. It _was_ a bright yellow but it lit up the room and turned the other walls into a pleasant contrast. Cleaning up he made his way back to the living room.

Elaine had finished with her organising and was reading a pregnancy magazine when he walked in. "Finished already?" she asked.

"I'm multi-talented," he told her with a smug smirk. "Anything interesting in that?" he gestured to her reading material.

"Not unless you want to hear real life stories from women who've given birth," Elaine replied, "with _all_ the gory details."

"I'll pass," Evan said lightly. "That wall will take a couple of hours to dry enough for us to risk doing anything else in the room. So – what do you want me to do next?"

"There's a changing table storage unit and the crib to put together," Elaine suggested.

"Okay," Evan rubbed his hands together with enthusiasm. "This I can do!" He narrowed his eyes at her as he continued. "You're forbidden to tell Drew I actually enjoyed this, you know that right? I'm suffering for my Uncle-hood here, okay."

"Of course you are," Elaine smiled at her brother fondly. "Did I tell you how much I appreciate this?"

"Yeah, but you can tell me again," Evan returned with a faint smile. Turning to the corner of the room he grabbed the first box – the changing table - and started unpacking it. He'd laid everything out and was reading the instructions, such as they were, before looking up at Elaine again. "This one will fit through the door," he commented. "We'll have to wait for everything to dry before we do the crib."

Elaine watched him for a time ... he was so focussed and methodical as he worked. He'd discarded the instruction sheet with a mumbled complaint that it was useless and was constructing the item by working out what each piece was for. Again she felt that rush of pride that her brother was so smart and capable. "You really are enjoying that aren't you?" she commented fondly.

"Yeah," Evan grinned. "What do you think so far?" He had the base done and was just finishing up installing the top which acted as both a lid for one of the storage sections underneath as well as the 'table' part of the unit.

"It looks great," Elaine yawned before she could say more. "Sorry," she apologised. "I was this tired for the first trimester but then I felt great. The past couple of weeks it's been back to tiredness again - I can barely make it past lunch without falling asleep."

"Why don't you go have a nap," Evan suggested. "I can finish this up and start on something else."

"Okay, I think I will," Elaine got up and leaned down to press a kiss into his hair before disappearing down the hall.

Evan completed the changing table and carried it quietly into the nursery. The first furniture in the room, apart from the built-in closet already there. He stood looking around for a few moments before his eyes fell on that built-in again, and more specifically the white painted floor to ceiling doors.

It was so ... _white_. And despite the blandness implied, it kind of clashed with the newly painted yellow wall and it's adjacent cream ones. As he continued to look around the room, Evan began to smile. He had an idea.

Heading for the living room corner where he'd stacked some of the stuff that used to be in the nursery he grabbed what he needed and then went back to the baby's room. Laying the items on the floor, he stood again, letting his eyes lose focus as he looked at the doors speculatively until he had a full picture in his head of what he wanted to do. Nodding, he got to work.

* * *

Elaine slowly returned from sleep, rubbing her eyes as she turned to look at the bedside clock.

5:10! She'd been asleep for over four hours!

Manouvreing herself out of bed she went to freshen up and then hurried to the living room to check on her brother. Frowning when she saw the empty room she turned and went to the nursery. Stopping abruptly in the doorway, she took in the scene, her hand to her mouth. "Evan," she said in a low tone, taking a couple of unconscious steps inside.

"You're up," Evan straightened, wiping his brush on a cloth as he walked to her. Assessing her closely he smiled. "You look better."

"I feel better," Elaine said distractedly, her eyes still on the wall behind him. "This is ....," she trailed off, meeting her brother's eyes.

"You don't mind?" he asked uncertainly. "I would have asked you but you were snoring so loudly I don't think you would have heard if I'd decided to take out a few walls and build an outdoor area for the baby."

"I don't snore!" she protested.

"Maybe it was the baby then," Evan suggested, tongue in cheek.

"After you've carried an extra 20 pounds of baby related weight around for eight months _then_ you can comment," Elaine retorted. She stepped closer to where he'd been working, her eyes tracking every detail. He'd painted a mural of sorts, crossing the sliding doors of her built in closet. It had an element of fantasy about it ... the colours more vibrant than nature would use. There was ocean because he knew she still missed the Bay, and trees with leaves that on closer inspection turned out to be shaped like jungle animals. The sky was streaked with pinks and yellows and the sun's rays kissed the surface of everything – Evan had made them all glisten as though touched with pixie dust. A playground of equipment any kid would long to play on was tucked inside a grass filled clearing and there were other surprises hidden in various places over the whole picture. It was a magical landscape for a child but so much more, the details emerging the closer she looked. Animal shapes made up many of the larger objects, butterflies blending in with the flowers, dolphins and fish doing the same in the ocean. Everything had a kind of blurred and indistinct feel to it too, the edges of one thing blending into the next adding to the mystery and charm of the mural.

"I can't believe you did this so quickly," Elaine told him quietly.

"Me either," Evan admitted. "It really captured me .... I completely lost track of time. Is it okay?" he asked her uncertainly.

"It's better than okay Evan," Elaine turned and put a hand to each of his cheeks. Pulling him down she pressed a kiss to his forehead. "It's wonderful."

"And you haven't seen the best bit yet," Evan said excitedly, moving forward. "See, with the doors closed like this everything travels over the middle join, but if you close them the other way," he moved each door until they'd swapped positions, "it still looks like a complete picture. That way it doesn't matter which way you close them."

"Very clever," Elaine admired that extra detail with an amused smile. His excitement was just so ... cute!

"I just need another hour to finish the details," Evan offered. "And maybe another hour for the crib and then it's done – ready for you to bring in all the baby paraphernalia you've collected for my nephew."

"Or niece," Elaine corrected automatically. 'And it's not paraphernalia!" she added insistently. Looking at the mural again her eyebrows rose pointedly. "I'm surprised you didn't paint a fleet of planes and cars in there."

"Who says I didn't?" Evan grinned. "Look closer Sis," he advised.

"Oh you!" She laughed, seeing planes and boats and cars in abstract hidden in the clouds he'd painted travelling across the sky.

"Hey, I balanced it out with the flowers and butterflies," Evan pointed out. He looked at the mural with an amused grin, as much for his own whimsy as for his sisters reaction.

"Are you hungry?" Elaine asked, putting a hand to her back in a futile effort to ease the weight putting pressure on her spine.

"I didn't really notice but yeah, I am," Evan admitted. "I can go out – get something," he offered. He'd done the same thing for her yesterday, anything to spare her from necessary chores.

"No, that's okay," Elaine put a hand on his forearm fondly. "I can still get around the kitchen and after all your work the least I can do is make you something to eat."

"Okay, but don't do anything elaborate," Evan agreed. His sister nodded before turning and waddling from the room – he used that description in his head but never to her face, even though she _was_ kind of swaying from side to side as she walked. Grinning, Evan dipped his clean brush into the yellow paint and added a fluffy duck to the pond, stepping back to consider what else he wanted to do before the picture was finished.

He'd added a few details, smoothed out a couple of things, and was almost finished putting all Elaine's paints away when he heard her calling for him.

"_Evan_!" That sounded .... urgent. Dropping the stuff he was holding to the floor, Evan ran from the room, down the corridor and into the kitchen to see Elaine standing in the middle of the floor, her expression disbelieving.

"What's wrong?"

"I think the baby's coming," Elaine revealed, a hand to her belly. Her expression shifted to pained, her body tensing. "Okay – that's not good."

"_Now? _You're in labour now?" If someone had asked him to describe his current feeling Evan would have struggled to be articulate. Nerves, fear, worry for Elaine – they were all there for sure. But along with all those predictable thoughts were other, less logical ones. Chief amongst them was _why him_? Couldn't Elaine have waited another day, when he was safely back on the job? Of course that would have left her alone which wasn't good either ... although Drew would have been back by then.

Damn! Drew!

"Yes, I'm in labour now," Elaine confirmed grimly, unaware of Evan's thoughts.

"Right," Evan took a deep breath and focussed on the priorities. "Four weeks early .... that's common, right? So – we call your Doctor?"

"The baby can't be early!" Elaine moaned low, tensing again. "Oh God."

"Listen Sis, I don't know much about labour but if those are contractions, aren't they a little close together?" Evan asked with a frown, finally moving in and putting a hand to her back.

"Yes, which is why I said it wasn't good!" Elaine shot back irritably.

"Where's your doctors number?" Evan asked quietly.

"Top drawer, over there," Elaine pointed, putting a hand to her tummy and rubbing in a circular motion.

Evan found the number and grabbing the phone made the call himself. He explained the situation briskly and succinctly, listened to the instructions and then confirmed that they'd be there soon.

"She'll meet us at the hospital," he told Elaine. "Where's your bag?"

"Ah – in the bedroom," Elaine's eyes filled with tears she struggled to contain. "I can't have this baby now Evan ... not until Drew gets home!"

"I know Sis," Evan moved forward and put his arm around her, squeezing tight in comfort. "Let's get you to the hospital first, see how far along you are. Then we can worry about the rest, okay?"

"Okay," Elaine sniffed, pressing her face to his shoulder before stepping back with a brave smile. "I'll go get in the car."

"Take it slow and I'll help you," Evan ran a hand over her hair before turning and hurrying to her bedroom. He found the bag easy enough, thankful Elaine had already packed one so he didn't have to rummage through her draws himself. Grabbing the bag he ran from the room, pausing to grab wallet and keys on the way to the front door. He'd locked up and was at the car before Elaine could attempt to get in by herself, helping her settle herself awkwardly in the front seat.

And then they were driving, with him just barely keeping to the speed limit and tensing every time Elaine went through a contraction. The ride to the hospital was thankfully short and they were met in the foyer by a nurse who'd been sent down to help Elaine.

"This way," she urged, taking Elaine's arm.

"Evan?" Elaine looked to him worriedly.

"It's okay Lainee," Evan reassured her. "I'll just fill in whatever they need and be right behind you."

"Okay," Elaine hesitated for another moment and then followed the nurse.

Evan took care of the paperwork – which wasn't much given Elaine had already booked in to have her baby at that hospital months before. And then he took out his mobile and made a call.

"Cade, it's Evan," he said as soon as it was answered. "Is there any way you can find out where Drew is right now?"

"Ah .... maybe," Cade offered. "Why?"

"Elaine just went into labour ... four weeks early," Evan revealed grimly.

"Damn," Cade murmured. "Okay, I'll call the base he was supposed to lay over at, find out what flight he went out on. Then we can get a call through to him."

"Thanks Cade," Evan returned. "You've got my number but I'll have to switch the phone off once I'm in with Elaine. Call the maternity desk as soon as you know anything," he gave Cade details on the hospital before hanging up.

Waiting outside while Elaine was examined by her obstetrician, Evan considered ringing their Mom but decided to hold off until he knew the full situation. Plus that was probably something Elaine would want to do herself.

"You can go in now," the nurse appeared with a friendly smile.

"Thanks," Evan walked in, zeroing in on Elaine straight away. She looked ... calmer.

"This is my brother Evan," Elaine introduced him. "Drew's still on his way back from Afghanistan. Evan, this is Doctor Julie Grant."

Evan nodded to the doctor and nurses and then looked at Elaine. "What's the status?"

"Your sister is definitely in labour," her obstetrician, Doctor Grant, explained. "Only a centimetre dilated though and thankfully the contractions have dropped off as well." The Doctor smiled over at Elaine. "Your baby _is_ keen to make an appearance but it will probably be a while yet. Settle in and I'll come check on you again in a few hours."

"Thanks Doctor Grant," Elaine returned. Evan moved closer and she took his hand, squeezing tightly. "I can't believe this is happening," she said quietly.

"You heard what the Doc said," Evan reminded her. "Still going to be hours yet ... Drew's on his way home and we just have to pray that he'll make it here in time."

"I just ... I'd feel better if I knew when he was going to get here," Elaine's eyes filled with tears again. "He can't miss this, not on top of everything else. It's just not fair!"

"I know," Evan sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into a hug. "I know."

He let her cry for a few moments and then leaned towards the bedside table to grab her a couple of tissues. "Listen, I called Cade and he's finding out exactly where Drew is right now. He'll call here as soon as he knows something."

"Okay," Elaine settled back and then abruptly stiffened again.

"Contraction?" Evan offered her his hand and then tried not to cringe when she held on really tightly, nodding. Moments later she was relaxing again. "Do you want me to call Mom?" he asked.

"No ... I'll do it," Elaine took the phone he handed her and dialled quickly. "Mom," she said tearfully a moment later.

Evan listened as she spilled out the story of their current circumstances, handing her more tissues she used gratefully while continuing to talk.

"She's taking the first flight she can get here," Elaine told him once the call was done, handing him back his phone.

"You gonna call Drew's parents?" Evan asked curiously.

"Not yet," Elaine replied. "It'd take them even longer to get here than it takes Mom - I don't want to put that kind of pressure on them." Matthew and Helen Rider had retired to Prince Edward Island a couple of years back - Elaine loved visiting them there, loved imagining the presence of one of her favourite girlhood fictional characters in the sprawling fields and quaint houses. Elaine got on well with Drew's parents and they'd kept in touch the whole time Drew had been away. It wasn't the same level of comfort, the same sense of belonging that she had with Evan and her Mom but their support had certainly helped her get through some pretty tough days in the past month. "Drew will call them when he gets here."

"Right," Evan stood for a moment, comtemplating the situation. "So now we wait," he concluded.

"Now we wait," Elaine confirmed.

There was silence for a few moments and then Evan spoke again. "Got anything to do in that bag?" he asked hopefully.

"Go – buy a book or something," Elaine said with a laugh. "I'll be fine by myself for a while."

"You need anything?" Evan asked, turning towards the door.

"No," Elaine smiled.

"Okay – I'll switch on my phone so call me if you ...," he began.

"You're going downstairs Evan," Elaine pointed out. "I hardly think anything will happen before you get back."

"Right," leaning down he kissed the top of her head. "Back soon," he promised.

* * *

Evan wasn't sure whether Elaine or his Mom had said it or he'd seen it in a movie but somewhere he'd heard that first babies were prone to taking a long time to arrive. In Elaine's case that turned out to be true and while he was glad from the point of view that it gave Drew time to get there before the baby was born, having to watch his baby sister sweating through contraction after contraction with grim faced purpose wasn't something he wanted to repeat any time soon.

He'd checked back at the front desk periodically until he'd gotten a message from Cade.

"_Boarded C-130J Hercules at Ramstein Air Base, Germany. ETA Cold Lake 0610 hours. Message re Elaine's status was received. Good luck._"

That had been hours ago. By Evan's estimation Drew was still about four hours away. As for Elaine, well you just didn't get ETA's on babies so that one was anyone's guess.

It was an unusual position for Evan to be in – standing in for Drew like he was. Part of him was actually kind of chuffed to be in on the start of his nephew ... or niece's life. There'd be stories he'd be able to tell after this the kid would never live down. But it came with a level of intimacy that was a little on the uncomfortable side ... he kept feeling the need to explain to every new nurse that came on shift who he was. Elaine thought it was hilarious, teasing him mercilessly by trying to teach him that ridiculous breathing even he knew was only used on TV – just in case he had to actually help her deliver the baby. He'd flat out drawn the line there, telling her there was no way he was sitting in on the business end of the proceedings – he'd let her squeeze the crap out of his hand and yell at him if she must but that was it. Yeah, he didn't mind being there for Elaine but he'd much rather be sitting out in the waiting room while Drew sweated it out in the hot seat.

Things continued in the same vein, the minutes merging into each other until time began to lose meaning. The last check from the nurse put Elaine at 8 centimetres which meant it wouldn't be long now. Her contractions were coming at regular intervals, only a few minutes apart, which made conversation kind of interesting. They'd fallen into a rhythm where she'd just pause, work through the pain while Evan held her hand and felt useless, and then continue talking as though the interruption had never taken place. It was disconcerting how even something like that became routine after enough hours.

"Evan, stop pacing!" Elaine's voice drew him back to the present. "It's distracting."

"Sorry," he moved back to sit beside her. She'd been doing a combination of walking around and resting in bed, more of the later than the former because the nurse had told her standing would hurry along the labour. "How are you doing?"

"How do you _think_ I'm doing?!" Elaine shot back irritably. "I've been at this for hours ... I'm tired and my hair's a mess. Oh, and the man who got me like this is God only knows where."

"Right," Evan struggled not to laugh - now was hardly the time. "So, about the same as last time I asked."

"Don't mess with me pal," Elaine warned. "If you're gonna be like that you can just clear out."

"Huh, you'd miss me," Evan ruffled her hair before stepping out of the line of fire. "I'll just go stretch my legs though," he added quickly when she looked like she was going to start yelling. "You'll be -,"

"Don't," Elaine interrupted impatiently. "I can handle having a contraction or two by myself!"

"Of course you can," Evan smiled, risking pressing a kiss to her cheek before leaving her with a smile on her face.

Outside, Evan walked across the road to the small park, leaning his back against the seat and looking up into the sky. It was still dark but he could see traces of light slowly appearing .... the sun would be rising soon, hopefully bringing with it the arrival of his brother-in-law. He was kind of drifting when the phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Evan Lorne," he answered briskly.

"Evan, it's Drew."

"Buddy! You're here?" Evan grinned, delighted to hear his friend's voice.

"Almost," Drew answered. "How's Elaine?"

"She's fine," Evan reassured his friend. "You might want to pick up the pace a little though – I don't know for sure but it sounds like things are getting to the crucial stages now."

"Tell her I'll get there," Drew said urgently.

"Hang on and I'll take the phone to her so you can tell her yourself," Evan countered, already walking back across the road and into the hospital. He got a look from the desk nurse in maternity. "Husband," he mouthed with a pleading expression, getting a smile and a nod in return. Elaine had been there long enough that all the rostered nurses knew of her situation.

"That didn't take long," Elaine commented when he walked in. The way she was panting said that she was just coming off of another contraction.

"Here, say hello," Evan gave her the phone.

"Hello?" Elaine said uncertainly. There was a moment's pause and then her face was lighting up, tears filling her eyes. "_Drew_!!! Where are you?"

She listened, nodding, grinning. "Oh God, I've missed you so much. How long until you get here?"

Feeling a little like a voyeur listening in on a private conversation, Evan moved away.

"I hear Drew isn't far away now," Doctor Grant returned from her rounds to check on Elaine, stopping in the doorway where Evan stood to watch Elaine talk with a smile on her face.

"Yeah – hopefully he'll make it here before the baby does," Evan commented.

"It must be difficult," the Doctor said softly, "being separated for so long."

"It's not easy," Evan agreed. "Makes relationships hard but somehow Elaine and Drew manage." Evan paused and then glanced at her. "He _is_ going to have the time to get here, right?"

"First babies are unpredictable," Doctor Grant replied with typical doctor evasiveness. "Once she's fully dilated it could be an hour or five minutes ... I need to check Elaine to see where we're at." Noticing Elaine lowering the phone with a wistful smile she added "and I'll do that right now."

Evan followed, taking his phone back and quickly moving out of range of all the 'personal' examining going on. He loved his sister dearly but no brother needed to know anything about the inner workings of his sister, even during child birth.

"You're really close now Elaine," Doctor Grant reported moments later, pulling off her gloves and disposing of them. "I'd say maybe another half an hour and then it'll be time to start working for your baby to arrive. How does that sound?"

"Ah ...," Elaine looked at Evan and then back to her doctor. "Drew, my husband, said he'd be here within the hour."

"It'll be close but we'll see," Doctor Grant said noncommittally.

* * *

In the end it turned out to almost too close. Evan had purchased a disposal camera from the gift shop downstairs hours before and had already gratefully handed it to one of the nurses so the 'main' event could be recorded for Drew to see at least some of it later. She'd smiled and reassured him that Elaine would have the pictures she'd need without Evan having to personally take them.

Elaine had been pushing for ten minutes, crying out with every effort while clutching at Evan's hands. The baby's head had just crowned when Drew literally ran into the room, breathing hard.

"Oh God, Drew!" Elaine started sobbing as soon as she saw him. Evan moved aside as Drew appeared, folding his arms over his chest as he watched the reunion, relief almost making his legs feel weak.

Finally Drew was there and everything that happened from then on no longer felt like it was Evan's responsibility. Drew didn't hesitate ... he was drawn to Elaine's side as though an invisible thread connected them, taking her face between his palms and kissing her deeply. Elaine smiled though her tears, seeming to almost forget for a moment that she was in the middle of giving birth.

Then the urge to push hit her again and she was moaning, clutching at Drew's arm and holding on grimly.

"Just a little half push this time," Doctor Grant instructed. "We want to deliver the head slowly."

"I'll try," Elaine shook as the desire to just push and push until it was over washed through her ... she was trembling with the effort of holding it in, doing her best to do what the doctor had told her.

"That's it," Drew absently took the seat Evan had vacated, smoothing a hand over Elaine's damp hair. "You're doing it E," a hint of wonder was in his voice as he absorbed all the hours of what his wife had experienced in mere moments.

"Well done Elaine," the doctor said, "we have the head. Just a few more pushes now."

Realising the baby was only moments away from arriving, and having lost his cushy place at the head of the bed away from the action, Evan started backing towards the door. He didn't want to see any of the gory details .... he really, _really_ didn't need that kind of image in his head.

"Evan?" Elaine's hopeful voice stopped him cold.

"I'll just wait outside," he said casually.

"No you won't!" Elaine's impatient tone shifted into short groans as another urge to push arrived. Breathing through it audibly she gave into it, her face strained.

Evan backed up another step.

"Please," Elaine said when she could speak again. "You've been here the whole time and I really want .... I need you to stay. Please?"

"Okay, fine," Evan murmured, reluctantly walking back inside. "But I don't want to see anything ... and I mean _anything_."

"You can stand here Mr Lorne," one of the nurses said with an amused smile, motioning him to the other side of the bed across from where Drew was sitting.

Glancing away from his wife, Drew was smirking slightly. "Nice to see you buddy," he told Evan.

"Yeah, you too," Evan returned blandly. "Took your time getting here though."

"Traffic," Drew said simply, both men's attention drawn back to Elaine as she let out another low moan.

Evan became a part of the background then, a silent witness to the events as they unfolded.

"Okay Elaine, one big push," the doctor instructed.

Elaine's eyes were locked on her husband's as she gave it everything she had, crying out as she pushed for all she was worth.

It seemed like the world stopped for a moment and then returned to motion with the cry of a new born baby. At 6:37 am on the 2nd of November, baby Rider made a memorable entrance into the world.

"Congratulations," Doctor Grant looked at them with a smile, the baby held safely in her hands. "You have a boy."

"A boy!" Elaine cried, straining to sit up a little so she could see. The nurse quickly wrapped the baby in a warm towel and brought him to his mother.

Elaine's arms were ready ... it felt like she'd been ready for months ... and with a soft 'Oh' she welcomed her son, cradling him close to her chest. "Drew," she murmured, glancing up at her husband before her eyes returned to her baby. "Look!"

"I'm looking," he said simply, taking in the picture they made. "He's beautiful ... _you're_ beautiful."

"Get out!" Elaine laughed. "I look like hell. You're right about one thing though," she brushed a gentle finger over her baby's cheek. He was smeared with the blood and vernix the nurse hadn't been able to completely wipe off and his little face was scrunched up in protest at being removed from his nice warm cocoon inside his Mommy. Elaine saw none of that. "He's perfect," she announced reverently.

"You did very well," the nurse said, Doctor Grant still engaged in all the after birth requirements of labour. "Do you have a name?"

"We do," Drew put his arm around Elaine, propping a hip up on the bed. They'd talked it over weeks before and come to an easily mutual decison. Looking down at his son he said "welcome to the world, Jonathon Evan Rider."

Evan had been watching the whole thing silently ... that moment when the baby had let out its first cry had been ... awesome. He'd felt so many emotions gathering, watching his baby sister become a mother, almost able to see the change that came over her. Being there for that ... watching the emergence of a family ... reading the emotions in Drew's expression ... he didn't have the words to describe what that meant to him. He was kind of lost in that moment ... hadn't really been listening specifically to Elaine and Drew until Drew announced the baby's name. He almost froze in surprise as it registered.

"Evan?" he repeated with a frown. "After me?"

"No, we just like the name," Elaine said sarcastically. "Of course after you, silly!"

"And Jonathon for your Dad," Drew said simply.

Evan nodded, speechless, swallowing down the sudden surge of ... not tears but as close as any man would admit to them. "Ah ... wow," he murmured, eyes on the baby ... on Jonathon.

"That's all you can say ... wow?" Elaine smiled, watching her brother fondly.

"You amaze me," Evan said simply, meeting her eyes.

The smile dropped from her face and her eyes glistened with tears. "You amaze me too," she managed to return.

"All I did was sit around letting you cut off the blood flow to my hands," Evan excused lightly. "You owe me for that one too buddy," he told Drew, wiggling his fingers and grimacing. "It's a shame you weren't here ... Elaine was ... awesome."

"I knew she would be," Drew said proudly, smiling down at his wife.

"You only just got here," Elaine pointed out simply, holding her new son close.

"Yeah, well if you'd had this little one on schedule I would have been back with plenty of time to spare," Drew retorted, a soft smile firmly in place as he watched his wife and son.

The doctor finished with Elaine and after promising to check on her that evening congratulated them again and then left them to it. The nurse was quickly ready to transfer them all to a private room and Evan took the opportunity to make his excuses.

"You guys need time together," he insisted over their protests. "Family bonding time." He'd kissed Elaine, exchanged manly hugs with Drew, and carefully brushed his lips to Jonathon's head.

And then he was outside the hospital, sitting on that seat across the road in the park. He didn't know what to think – it had been a big day – a big couple of days and suddenly he felt overcome with tiredness. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, the early morning light moving higher into the sky as he hovered in daydream mode.

"You okay?" Drew sat down next to him, stretching out his legs.

"Sure," Evan said lightly. "Just tired."

"Yeah, I can understand that," Drew agreed. "Elaine's having a shower while they check Jonathon over," he answered Evan's unspoken question. "Called my parents - they're booking a flight right now. And your Mom called from the plane – they'll be landing in an hour."

"I'll go get her," Evan made to stand, stopping only when Drew put a hand on his shoulder. "What?"

"I don't know how to thank you," Drew said simply.

"What?" Evan frowned. "She's my sister ... anyone would have done the same. I mean, of course it would have been better if you'd been there from day one but you weren't. We all do what we have to do," he concluded simply.

"I knew you'd say that," Drew slapped his friend fondly. "Elaine's been full of praise for weeks ... months. You went above and beyond – regardless of whether you think so. Elaine and I are both lucky to have you."

"Yeah, well the kid's middle name is thanks enough," Evan murmured, keen to get the uncomfortable conversation over with. "You guys are pretty important to me so you know .... what I did was as much for me as it was for either of you."

"Right," Drew smiled, standing when Evan did. "You can be the kid's favourite Uncle," he added as they walked back towards the hospital.

"Hey, I'm his _only_ Uncle," Evan pointed out.

"Yeah, that too," Drew laughed.

"Funny," Evan chuckled. "I'll go get Mom. You – go, be a Dad."

Seeing his friend so happy ... back home and healthy, no hint of the hard times he'd gone through recently evident ... it had something inside relaxing. Something at the core ... the crucial details of life that represented Evan's centre. And suddenly everything was back to being how it should be, and all was right with his world.

****

The End!

**Authors Note:**

And there it is - hope you enjoyed my introduction of Evan as an Uncle! It was hard keeping Drew out of Canada for so long but I really wanted Lorne to experience this connection with his sister right up until the almost end - a chance for him to see the wonder of family life, that wife and kids and picket fences, because who knows, one day he might be in a situation where the opportunity presents itself and think back to this time. Research wasn't required for this chapter either (apart from minor details sourced from wiki) - I totally based the whole child birth thing on my own experiences. Doctor Julie Grant was my obstetrician for all my children's arrivals into the world and she was so great that I couldn't help but borrow her name for Elaine's doctor (hopefully she wouldn't mind!). Lastly thanks to MackenziesMomma for rightly pointing out last chapter that Drew's parents were strangely absent from the story. Yes they were, because the author totally forgot about them!!! So my minor mention of them in this chapter, a lame attempt to correct that oversight, is all due to you MM. Oh, and for the 'American' lessons too - I changed a few words here and there, like 'crib' instead of 'cot'. Thanks!

So, what next I hear you ask? *cringes* I have just one more background story before I let you all loose on Forlorn Hope again. I know, I know, I keep saying that but this time it's really true! And you'll like it, promise! It's called Science Fact and it's all written - I'll start posting as soon as I can!

Thanks for reading! Don't be shy in letting me know what you thought of the story.


End file.
